Breathe
by RocKath Girl
Summary: 10 años después de la separación de Big Time Rush, Logan se rencuentra con Kendall de la manera más inesperada de todas. Viejos sentimientos salen a flote cuando le dan una trágica noticia al rubio que pone en peligro su más preciado sueño.
1. Chapter 1

**Breathe **

10 años después de la separación de Big Time Rush, Logan se rencuentra con Kendall de la manera más inesperada de todas. Viejos sentimientos salen a flote cuando le dan una trágica noticia al rubio que pone en peligro su más preciado sueño.

* * *

******Prologo**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegaron a Los Ángeles a la corta edad de 17 años, de inmediato se dieron cuenta que estaban cumpliendo el sueño Americano que todo adolecente anhelaba. Tenían fama, dinero y los cuatro amigos estaban en una exitosa banda de música. Grababan discos que eran éxitos y salían de gira a diferentes partes del mundo. Era una experiencia increíble que cuatro simples jugadores de hockey de secundaria, jamás pensaron en vivir. Lo tenían todo, estaban juntos y los cuatro daban lo mejor para salir adelante como una banda. Sin embargo, los años pasan y después de cuatro años de éxito total; los deseos y sueños que cada uno de los integrantes de Big Time Rush que habían sepultado hace años comenzaron a salir a flote. Y no tardaron en convertirse en la ambición actual de cada uno.

Era normal que recordaran esos sueños y deseos que tuvieron a la edad de 17 años, siempre pasaba con los artistas que después de terminar la secundaria saltaban a la fama. Sin embargo, el problema era que esos deseos no iban de la mano con ser un cantante famoso o una estrella de Hollywood. Por lo menos no lo era para Kendall y Logan. Y se dice que cuando cumples la mayoría de edad, puedes ver las cosas más claras. Abres los ojos al mundo real, y un puñado de verdades te golpea la cara, hace que te des cuenta de lo que realmente has querido ser durante toda tu vida. Durante esos años, los cuatro cantantes habían experimentado el deseo de volver a sus antiguos sueños; tenían ya 21 años y vivir el sueño americano hizo que abrieran poco a poco los ojos. Esto ocasionó que la banda se separara.

Logan se replanteó la idea de irse a la universidad para estudiar medicina y convertirse en el mejor cirujano del país. Kendall retomó sus prácticas de hockey y su sueño para jugar con los Minnesota Wild; pero analizando su interés acerca de la carrera de Leyes. Carlos con el paso de los años, construyó su sueño; se dio cuenta de su pasión al bailar y se planteó la idea de quedarse en L.A. como coreógrafo o irse a Julliard a ser un profesional. Y James, él decidió seguir con la carrera de cantante solista y canta-autor, siendo contratado inmediatamente por una de las mejores disqueras en Londres.

Pronto, se dieron cuenta que a pesar de que amaban cantar como grupo y ser parte de Big Time Rush, había un vacío muy grande que no podían llenar con la música que ellos creaban. Y cuando un artista tiene este tipo de predicamento, es hora de decir adiós. Porque los trabajos futuros que fueran a realizar no serian de calidad y serian mediocres, solo por el hecho de que lo que hacen ya no lo realizan con pasión, dando su alma y corazón. Y ellos realmente amaban a sus fanáticas y a su música, que no iban a ocasionar que se fuera al declive por eso que ya realmente no les llenaba.

Así que llegando a un acuerdo mutuo entre los cuatro y la disquera, decidieron decir adiós a Big Time Rush. Claro que cuando esto se dio a conocer, los rumores de que había sido una pelea la causa de la separación no se hicieron esperar. Los paparazzi y los reporteros los seguían a todas partes para obtener una respuesta acerca de la separación, no los dejaban respirar; pero después de que Gustavo Roque, propietario de Roque Records, enojado por todo ese asunto, realizó una rueda de prensa para que todas las dudas que se tenían acerca de ese acontecimiento, fueran respondidas por los mismos integrantes de Big Time Rush. Hubo un revuelo tan grande que el nombre de la banda estaba en todas las portadas de los tabloides de Los Ángeles, había hasta rumores falsos de que se separaban a causa de James y la oferta de Londres. Pero después de unos meses, la noticia de que Big Time Rush se separaba por motivos personales bajó de intensidad y ya no era la noticia del momento. Y lo agradecieron profundamente.

Les entristecía mucho ver que el trabajo hecho por cuatro años seguidos, en un momento se esfumaba por sus mismas manos. Pero sabían que era lo correcto, y fue así que cada uno comenzó a planear su ida para cumplir su sueño, era el momento en que los ex miembros de BTR debían decir adiós y tomar caminos separados. Por años pensaron que nunca se iban a separar y que los cuatro tomaran caminos distintos fue lo más duro que les pudo pasar. Ellos siempre estuvieron juntos desde el jardín de niños y todo lo que habían hecho, lo habían hecho juntos. Sin embargo ahora que ya eran unos jóvenes adultos con sueños y deseos, sabían que el adiós era inevitable. Quizás no lo era para siempre pero aun así, no dejaba de ser duro. Los cuatro eran una familia.

Y ahí estaban, James, Carlos, Logan y Kendall, en el aeropuerto donde los cuatro tomarían caminos separados. Donde disfrutaban el que podría ser, el ultimo momento juntos, despidiendo esa amistad que por años nunca había sido tocada, donde cuatro diferentes aviones, los llevaría a distintas partes del mundo a cumplir sus sueños.

—Así que este es el adiós —dijo Kendall, que como siempre había sido el líder, comenzaba hasta con lo más difícil como esa despedida.

—No lo veas así —sonrió tristemente James, mientras ponía una mano conciliadora en el hombro del rubio, quien era de la misma estatura—, sabes que esto no es un adiós —terminó de hablar, viendo a su lado a Carlos y en un segundo con su brazo lo rodeo por los hombros.

—Claro que no lo es Kendall —habló animado el latino—. Es un hasta luego, muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿No es así Logan? —preguntó inmediatamente y los tres posaron su mirada en el moreno, que tenia una mirada nostálgica.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Logan, evitando a toda costa las esmeraldas del rubio.

Kendall lo notó y no evitó sonreír tristemente. Había algo que no le gustaba de la separación y era que ya no vería a Logan. El moreno por su parte no podría estar más destrozado de su corazón debido a todo ese asunto; él estaba acostumbrado a la presencia constante del rubio y por años fue su mejor amigo. Ellos tenían una relación diferente a la que tenían con James y Carlos. Y había un inconveniente que hacia que esa despedida fuese más dura que separarse de sus otros dos mejores amigos. Ambos eran pareja.

Le dolía demasiado pensar que el día de mañana estaría a kilómetros del rubio. Y Kendall conocía tan bien a su novio, que de inmediato notó el aura gris que lo rodeaba. Sabia que esa despedida iba a ser la más dura, aun cuando se habían despedido la noche anterior y antes de ir al aeropuerto. Simplemente, él había prometido nunca decirle adiós a Logan, pero así lo dictaba el destino; así que con una mirada, les pidió a James y Carlos un momento de soledad con su pareja, ellos que ya sabían de la relación que ambos mantenían se retiraron sin rechistar, puesto que igual que sus amigos; también debían de despedirse. Kendall al ver como sus amigos se alejaban, quedó Logan frente a él pero aun con la mirada baja. Sin señales de que el moreno se moviese o hablase, lo agarró suavemente de la muñeca y lo llevó a un lugar no tan concurrido

Con pesar vio el reloj mundial del aeropuerto y no evitó sentir un peso en su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que tenia escasos treinta minutos para expresar todo lo que sentía por Logan. Antes de que los aviones de su pareja y Carlos partan.

—Logan.

Cuando la suave y triste voz de Kendall resonó en los oídos de Logan, éste por fin alzó la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos. Al hacer contacto visual, le dolió en el alma ver los expresivos y vidriosos ojos de Logan, que sin dudar ni un segundo más, estrechó el menudo cuerpo de su pareja entre sus brazos, quien al sentirse protegido por el rubio lo abrazó fuertemente, deseando no alejarse nunca de él. Kendall sintió el cuerpo del moreno temblar, dando a entender que ya no había soportado más contener el llanto, y estaba sollozando en silencio. Él lo siguió segundos después dejando caer evidentes lágrimas de dolor. Estuvieron por minutos así, abrazados el uno al otro, sintiendo por última vez el cuerpo de cada uno. Logan recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y él besó con infinita ternura y amor su sien, intentando separarse para verlo a los ojos.

—No Kendall —rogó el moreno en voz lastimera, sintiendo como el intento de Kendall por separarse era interrumpido por él mismo, después habló—: quédate así unos minutos más, necesito recordar como es estar entre tus brazos.

El dolor ante aquella abrumadora verdad llegó una vez más al corazón de Kendall. Logan parecía muy lastimado al igual que él, pero por primera vez el rubio no sabia que decir ante ese asunto para resolver la dolencia de ambos. Sabía que tarde o temprano la separación iba a ocurrir, sobretodo cuando Logan llegó completamente feliz para decirle que había sido aceptado en Harvard. Que realmente estaba sorprendido que lo aceptaran cuando ya habían rechazado dos solicitudes, una de Stanford y la otra de la Universidad de Carolina del Norte. Solo pudo observar completamente feliz como Logan estaba emocionado por la idea de irse a estudiar a una de las universidades más prestigiosas del país.

—Estaremos en contacto —comentó Kendall, intentando ver el lado positivo de estar separado de la persona que ama.

—No es lo mismo.

Logan estaba triste, él intentó convencer a Kendall de irse a la Universidad de Boston, ahí estarían más cerca uno del otro. Pero sabia que no podía luchar contra los sueños de su novio de ser un jugador de los Minnesota Wild, y aunque le dolía saber que estarían lejos, se alegró de saber que la solicitud de Kendall fue aceptada en la universidad de Minnesota con beca deportiva en hockey. Escuchó al rubio suspirar y él fue quien se separó para ver directamente a los ojos tristes de su pareja. Vio el dolor evidente al separarse, al estar al otro extremo del país.

»Tengo miedo Kendall —dijo rompiendo el silencio. Viendo como la persona que aun lo abrazaba, fruncía el entrecejo—, tengo miedo de no volverte a ver, y cada vez que lo pienso más y más, el dolor es abrumador. No lo puedo soportar Kendall, de verdad que no puedo.

Lagrimas salieron nuevamente de los ojos del moreno. Kendall volvió a abrazar a Logan, sintiendo lo mismo que su amante. Quizás el rubio no lo mostraba, pero tenía las mismas inseguridades que él, sentía miedo de que la relación que tenía no durara debido a la distancia y los estudios que lo mantendría alejado de una posible comunicación por vía red.

—Logan, comprende que nada va a suceder, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver —habló un poco asustado ante la idea de que al moreno se le ocurriese una locura que lo dejaría destrozado.

—¿Y si no es así? —preguntó un poco desesperado separándose, necesitaba de las palabras de aliento de Kendall para saber que todo ese asunto de la relación a distancia iba a funcionar.

—Te lo prometo —dijo decidido Kendall, queriendo evitar a toda costa las palabras de Logan sobre una posible ruptura en el camino—, prometo que esta relación va a funcionar, tú y yo nos volveremos a ver. No me rendiré Logan, no lo haré aunque estemos en lados extremos del país, porque te amo. Te amo y te amaré por siempre.

—Kendall —sollozó, abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos queriendo apaciguar el dolor de su corazón al ver la determinación en los ojos verdes de su amante.

No quisieron separarse, pero sabían que el tiempo no era eterno. Pasaron unos segundos para ver como Carlos rompía el momento para decirles a ambos que era hora de partir. Logan renuente a zafarse de los brazos de Kendall miró el reloj, para confirmar que su vuelo era el que salía primero. Vio a los ojos al rubio y él entendiendo lo que quería decirle, lo abrazó más fuerte y con un asentimiento lo guío a la entrada de donde sería el camino a su futuro. James y Carlos los seguían a una distancia prudente, intentando no invadir la burbuja personal que sus dos amigos habían creado entre ellos. Porque sin duda alguna, lo que ellos estaban apunto de hacer, era de admirar, era el poder dejar que la persona que amas se vaya a cumplir su sueño.

Logan a cada paso sentía una opresión fuerte en su pecho, le dolía, pero sabia que su sueño ya no estaba ahí en Los Ángeles, y si tenia que separarse de Kendall, aunque dolía, lo iba a hacer. Comenzó a separarse del rubio pero sin soltar su mano. A lo lejos, el rubio observó a James acercarse, dejó que Logan se soltara de su mano para poder despedirse de su amigo, vio que hablaban y su pareja asentía con lagrimas en los ojos. Carlos se acercó a los pocos segundos de que James se alejara. Y se repitió el mismo ritual.

Y entonces Logan se alejó y ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros se acercó a Kendall. Ambos jóvenes que se encontraban cerca del ventanal, se quedaron ahí, viendo como el moreno al estar frente al rubio lo abrazó fuertemente y fue correspondido.

—Así que esto realmente se está cumpliendo —habló James, llamando la atención de Carlos, quien tenia la mirada en la pareja de sus amigos que ante la dramática visión, le daban ganas de llorar.

El latino miró a James ante su llamado, éste tenía la mirada perdida en el gran ventanal, donde se veían los aviones que estaban apunto de despegar y que descendían después de un vuelo. Su mano la posó suavemente en el brazo del más alto, quien al sentirla despegó su mirada del ventanal y vio a su lado como Carlos le sonreía tranquilizante. James jamás lo iba a negar, le dolía dejar a sus amigos. Él era el único de todos que no solo se iba del país, sino del continente a cumplir su mayor sueño de ser una gran cantante. Era increíble ver como los sueños de cada uno se iban a cumplir.

Kendall se iría a la Universidad de Minnesota con beca deportiva en hockey a estudiar Leyes, Logan estudiaría medicina en Harvard, Carlitos se convertiría en bailarín profesional en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de New York, Julliard y él se iría a Londres como cantante solita; y la disquera le pagaría la universidad para ser un profesional.

—Si te refieres al drama que vendrá con todo esto, sí, se cumplirá —dijo Carlos un tanto triste debido a todas las despedidas.

Lo que más le removía el alma, era ver las miradas destrozadas de sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos habían presenciado la trayectoria tan dura que la relación de Logan y Kendall pasó, que exista la posibilidad de que esta no sobreviva en el transcurso de la construcción de los sueños de ambos; era lo que más injusto le parecía a Carlos.

—Tú y yo ¿Vamos a estar bien? —preguntó ansioso James, mientras veía nuevamente al ventanal, intentando ocultar el dolor de su rostro.

—Por supuesto que si James —contestó sutil—, te lo prometo, lo estaremos, somos los mejores amigos, la distancia no va a ser que ésta amistad que tenemos desaparezca.

—Eso espero.

Ambos se vieron momentáneamente a los ojos. Aunque todavía no habían llamado el vuelo de Logan ni de Carlos; James sabia que tenia que despedirse ya del latino. No pudo contener más el contacto visual y lo rompieron para observar como la pareja seguía abrazada, ambos renuentes a soltarse. De reojo, James observó a Carlos suspirar y pasó sus brazos en los hombros de su amigo para acercarlo a él y abrazarlo. Sabia que era injusto lo que se había estado guardando por años, pero era para el bien de ambos, James sabía que era lo correcto no decir nada de lo que sentía a Carlos.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, atrapando a los cuatro con sus respectivos cuales, pero el sonido del alto parlante anunciando el vuelo a Massachusetts, no solo hizo que rompiera el momento sino que hizo temblar a los cuatro ex miembros de Big Time Rush. Aquel era el primer vuelo que haría que uno de ellos se vaya lejos a cumplir su sueño. Carlos vio a James de nuevo a los ojos y vio temor en ellos, giró su rostro para ver como Kendall y Logan se miraban directamente a los ojos, tuvo que evitar esa escena porque era dolorosa.

Logan al escuchar el anuncio de su vuelo, sintió que su corazón palpitaba cada vez más, y observó a los ojos de Kendall.

—Es hora Logan —dijo el rubio en un tono muy suave, pero que fue escuchado por el moreno. El nombrado asintió sutilmente.

Las manos de Kendall fueron a parar al rostro del moreno y lo acuno en ellas. Limpió con suavidad las lágrimas que seguían bajando de sus orbes marrones y cerrando los ojos se acercó a él para poder depositar el último beso que tendrían juntos. Logan cerró igualmente sus ojos y sintió los suaves labios de Kendall moverse sobre los suyos, el correspondió poniendo todo su amor en él. El rubio no pudo evitar sentir que aquel beso era de despedida, quería negarlo pero se sentía y lo asustaba. Una vez que el beso termino se vieron a los ojos, y el alto acarició el cabello del moreno con su mano izquierda, mientras el moreno acariciaba su mejilla.

—Te amo —confesó Logan.

—Yo también te amo —contestó, viendo para su pesar que ya era hora que Logan subiese a su vuelo si no lo quería perder—, prometo amarte por siempre, te prometo que esto va a funcionar, nos volveremos a ver Logan, te lo prometo.

El moreno intentó sonreír, pero no pudo. Vio la cara compungida de su amante, pero para no prolongar más el sufrimiento se separó suavemente, no queriendo hacerlo ni alejarse de él. Pero lo hizo, las manos de ambos quedaron conectadas por unos segundos, antes de que Kendall decidiera soltarlo para dejarlo ir. Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire viendo como Logan se alejaba hasta llegar a la puerta para abordar el avión. Logan volteó a ver por ultima vez a sus amigos, y se puso su mano en el corazón cuando su mirada vio a Kendall hacer un ademan para mandarle un suave beso con la mano y las palabras 'te amo y promesa' se leían en sus labios. Respondiéndole con una suave sonrisa que logró formar desde el fondo de su corazón, se adentró al pasillo para abordar el avión una vez que dio su boleto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, el alma de Kendall abandonó su cuerpo, y solo lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras no quitaba la vista de la puerta donde había desaparecido Logan. No sabía que era ese sentimiento que lo albergaba. James y Carlos fueron a ver si estaba bien, pero sabían que era lo más difícil que el líder de su banda había hecho. Sin decir alguna palabra decidieron esperar a que anunciaran el vuelo de Carlos, que era el más pronto.

Las promesas que se hicieron fue lo más importante para Kendall, pero solo fueron palabras, palabras que se quedaron en aquel aeropuerto una vez que todos y cada uno de ellos se alejaron. Esas promesas de amor eterno, quedaron suspendidas en el aire para no cumplirse y el rubio sabia que podría a suceder, pero tenia la esperanza que no. Tenía la esperanza de que aquellas promesas que se hicieron uno al otro, quedaran latentes por toda la eternidad.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Creo que debo de hacer algo con el drama. Debo de dejar de hacerlos sufrir mucho, pero oh vamos es para el bien de la historia. En fin, con este es el inicio de Breathe. Ojala les guste, tengo ideas muchas ideas.

Como verán ya hay una relación establecida con estos dos, y si se habrán dado cuenta quise meter un poco de Jarlos, pero lo dejaré a su juicio si quieren que haya o no. En el próximo capitulo, el cual espero no tardar tanto en hacer, habrá pasado ya un tiempo considerable entre el prologo y el capitulo uno, así que ya verán a lo que me refiero.

Ustedes verán que va a pasar :3

Recuerden mis lectores, los reviews inspiran a su escritora.

**Se despide RocKath Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dedicación especial para I Love KL**_

* * *

**I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Logan llegó a Cambridge, Massachusetts, no había palabras que pudiera describir la emoción que sintió al llegar a la Universidad de Harvard. En el momento que cruzó las puertas del campus, sintió como su corazón se encogía pero al mismo tiempo saltaba de la emoción por saber que estaba a unos cuantos pasos para comenzar su futuro. Aquel día, la sensación de miedo y emoción pasaron por toda su columna vertebral, mandando una placentera pero escalofriante sensación que le recorrió todo el cuerpo; y se debía a que en unos días estaría regodeándose entre los mejores del país. Él no era una persona altanera, ni mucho menos prepotente, pero tenia muy en cuenta que era una persona muy inteligente y preparada, pero jamás, ni en su más alocados sueños se imaginó yendo a Harvard; claro fue una de sus principales opciones pero tenia que ser sincero consigo mismo y debía poner pies en la tierra.

La posibilidad de que lo aceptaran era muy baja e intento ver la realidad al mandar sus solicitudes a Stanford y la Universidad de Carolina del Norte, que inmediatamente que recibió las respuestas negativas de ambas, lo bajaron de esa nube de esperanza de estudiar en Harvard. Porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que si esas universidades no lo aceptaron, había probabilidades muy limitadas de que la universidad más prestigiosa de Estados Unidos lo hubiese hecho. Cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la carta de su universidad soñada y leer que fue aceptado por ser uno de los alumnos más prometedores y sobresalientes que podrían haber encontrado en su generación. Fue como un golpe a la baja autoestima que tenía, para ser remplazada por una emoción inimaginable, que le hacia ver que todos esos años de preparación habían sido recompensados.

Inmediatamente que Logan procesó que era verdad la respuesta positiva de Harvard, fue a contárselo a Kendall. Cuando estaba pronunciando las palabras aceptado y Harvard, observó en los ojos verdes del rubio un inmenso orgullo que hizo que su corazón palpitara de felicidad al ver que estaba en la lista de orgullo de su novio. Eso era algo que lo tenía en una euforia total, pero justo después de terminar todo también divisó como en sus ojos había una sombra de miedo, una sombra de tristeza que nublaban sus esmeraldas. No lo culpaba, él sentía lo mismo, Kendall había estado hablando con él acerca de regresar a Minnesota y volver con el mismo sueño de ser un jugador profesional de Hockey, pero con un mayor interés en la carrera de Leyes y aunque sabia que era lo mejor para el rubio, Logan no estaba muy feliz de saber que su novio iba a estar al otro extremo del país.

El rubio estaba más que dispuesto a regresar a Minnesota y Logan no estaba contento con ello, quería que se fuera con él, hasta le dijo que hiciera su solicitud a la universidad de Boston. Necesitaba que él estuviera a su lado, lo amaba y no podía tenerlo lejos, necesitaba a Kendall junto a él en su primer año de universidad. Sin embargo esos puntos de vista no los dijo en voz alta, porque cada vez que quería tocar el tema acerca de las universidades, Kendall siempre se molestaba, porque Logan le hacia pensar a su pareja que no le importaba su futuro y era todo lo contrario; si no comentaba nada acerca de necesitar a Kendall era porque si lo hacia el rubio iba a tomar en cuenta sus palabras y se iría a Boston. Lo haría inmensamente feliz, pero sabría que tarde o temprano estaría guardado el sentimiento de que lo hizo renunciar a sus sueños y eso significaba que habría una terrible ruptura y un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Hubo muchas peleas acerca de eso, pero el simple recuerdo no le hacia nada bien, porque opacaba los días más dulces y hermosos de su relación.

Los comentarios dejaron de ser constantes, hasta que un buen día Logan decidió ya no mencionar el tema nunca más. Lo hizo de tal manera que Kendall no notara el cambio tan repentino por hacerlo querer cambiar de opinión. Y funcionó, no solo dejo de tener problemas y peleas con el rubio, sino que se dio cuenta de que el de ojos verdes estaba realmente emocionado por haber realizado la solicitud para la Universidad de Minnesota. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Kendall como para renunciar a él, y que el rubio cumpliera sus sueños. El moreno supo en ese instante que la felicidad ajena era lo más importante que la suya propia, fue por eso que cuando llegó la carta de aceptación de Kendall, no pudo evitar sentir una euforia pura por saber que su amado había cumplido una de sus tantas metas para el futuro. Y no pasó más de una semana para que todos y cada uno de ellos partieran a sus lugares predestinados.

Ese día, ese mismo día de la despedida definitiva, donde la ruptura de Big Time Rush se volvió más real de lo que ya era, Kendall le prometió a Logan que ambos estarían juntos aun cuando estuviesen a lados extremos del país, le prometió amarlo, respetarlo y sobretodo jamás rendirse, por él y su relación. Ese día, las promesas que se hicieron, quedaron olvidadas en aquel aeropuerto. Y aun con esfuerzos, después de 10 años ninguno de los integrantes de la antigua banda volvió a cruzar caminos.

—¡Dr. Mitchell!

Una atareada voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Logan, quien se encontraba con la vista perdida a través del gran ventanal de aquel cuarto privado para pacientes, alejó su vista del hermoso panorama de Boston y la fijó en el menudo cuerpo de la enfermera quien tenia una pijama rosa*****. La enfermera se recargo en la puerta y esperó a que el medico de aquella habitación hablara.

—Dime, Eva —contestó apacible Logan, quien se levantó del sillón y se estiró para revelar el uniforme azul marino oscuro que lo identificaba como un medico oficial***2** en el Hospital General de Massachusetts, Boston. Y esperó a que la enfermera que todavía estaba recobrando el aliento, le dijera cual era la emergencia, y el por qué no uso el localizador para contactarlo.

—Dr. Keller lo está buscando —dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera, quien había recuperado el aliento después de haber corrido en busca del moreno—, lo está esperando en la sala de guardias en el ala este, cerca del departamento de neurología.

Logan hizo una mueca de fastidio mal disimulada al escuchar el nombre, pero agarrando su bata blanca que estaba puesta junto a él, en el sillón donde anteriormente estaba sentado, asintió y agradeciéndole a la enfermera salió de allí en busca del medico que necesitaba de su presencia. Así que tomando, apropósito, el camino más largo del hospital para llegar a su destino se puso la bata blanca, la cual aun después de 4 años de usarla profesionalmente seguía causándole ese placentero cosquilleo cada vez que la inmaculada tela se posaba en sus hombros. Sonrió ampliamente, perdiéndose por segunda vez en el día en aquellos recuerdos que pareciera no lo iban a dejar, ya que eran los más recientes de su vida.

Como el día que entró de interno***3** al hospital, pareciera que hubiese sido ayer cuando terminó la carrera y comenzaba su internado en el hospital universitario de Harvard. El esperaba que lo mandaran lejos, a otro hospital que no fuese en el número uno de Estados Unidos, no lo imaginó; pero tenia que replantearse la idea de menospreciarse tanto. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que había hecho la decisión correcta, sabia que esa era su vida y aun con todo lo que pasó logró salir adelante y nada ni nadie lo detuvo. Sentía esa emoción eufórica de ya fungir como un medico, un simple interno, pero medico al fin y al cabo. Era eso lo que había estado esperando por años, sentir ese ambiente que se acoplaba con él, y no era que le gustara que la desgracia ajena lo beneficiara en ser el mejor, sino que él podía mitigar ese dolor de quien sea que se le ponga en frente. Era sentir esa emoción de ayudar a las personas.

Pero todo mundo tiene una historia que contar a sus futuros nietos, y la vida de un interno puede ser la vida más pesada de un doctor en sus inicios. Es cuando te forman como tal para no caer por la presión. Logan era muy talentoso, pero aunque lo fuera aun era un novato y tenia que aprender de los veteranos para no matar a un paciente. Porque había muchas personas que decían que los internos sienten que tienen el poder en sus manos de ayudar a todo el mundo y salvar vidas a montones, cuando apenas si pueden quedarse despiertos por un turno de 36 horas. Logan aunque quería ser diferente, no fue la excepción; al igual que todos los internos de su generación él sufrió y cometió muchos errores a lo largo de su internado, tantos que casi abandona la carrera. Y lo hubiese hecho si no hubiera sido por uno de sus mentores, que fue su medico de base***4**, y quien había ganado recién el titulo de medico jefe de departamento.

—Logan —saludó contento un atractivo hombre de apariencia madura de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien usaba el mismo uniforme de él, que al ver al moreno entrar a la sala de guardia, donde había sillones y literas que eran para el descanso de los médicos y residentes***5**, sus ojos brillaron de emoción—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Porque alguien pensó que torturar a una enfermera, era una grandiosa idea —contestó con una ligera sonrisa al cerrar la puerta y ver al castaño que le daba una sonrisa de disculpa por haber abusado de su poder de medico jefe del departamento de ortopedia.

—Sabes bien que yo no la obligué —se acercó a Logan que seguía en la misma posición, frente a la puerta de entrada cerrada, y lo miró a los ojos—, ella se ofreció, yo le dije que podía contactarte por el localizador de emergencias.

—Lo más seguro fue que la manipulaste, —decretó con una mueca socarrona en su rostro—, de seguro no se resistió a tus ojos o mejor dicho… coqueteaste con ella.

—¿Crees que abuso de mi atractivo? —comentó divertido ante el comentario.

—¿Quieres que te crea?

—Por favor… —le hizo ojos que sabia nadie se resistía a ellos.

—Dime que es lo que necesitas Nathan***6** —dijo, evadiendo los ojos del medico frente a él girando su rostro 'indignado' por usar esa tecina en él.

No escucho respuesta alguna, sino que sintió como dos grandes manos acunaban su rostro y lo volteaban para después sentir una suave presión sobre sus labios. Logan no dio resistencia y correspondió al beso que su antiguo medico de base le estaba dando. Pero después de unos segundos, este beso se rompió, pero no el acto que iba más allá de un simple beso. Las manos del doctor viajaron por la espalda de Logan, deteniéndose en su cintura para atraerlo más a él, y alejando una mano de ahí, la pasó hacia el seguro de la puerta para ponerlo y seguir con lo que estaba planeando hacer. Logan se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que aquel encantador hombre le estaba proporcionando. Pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa de sorpresa al sentir como era levantado por los fuertes brazos del ortopedista para llevarlo al sillón más cercado de la sala de descansos.

»¿No pudiste esperar hasta llegar a casa? —preguntó ávido del cuerpo encima de él.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo pasar tiempo con el chico que amo? —se quitó su bata y ayudo a Logan a quitarse la suya. Se poso encima de él nuevamente, apoyándose con sus antebrazos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre el medico—, bien sabes que adoro estar contigo.

—Adoras el sexo, que es otra cosa —exclamó divertido Logan, acto seguido Nathan se inclinó a besarlo, pero con más suavidad. El moreno por su parte se dejó querer y metió sus manos debajo de la filipina del hombre que estaba arriba suyo y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del mayor, quien gruño de satisfacción ante tal salvaje acción.

Sin embargo, cuando el de ojos verdes estaba apunto de quitarse la filipina para proceder a quitar la de Logan, unos golpeteos en la puerta los sacaron de su burbuja personal. Nathan estaba apunto de ignorar el hecho de que se había roto la magia y seguir en donde se había quedado, sin embargo las voces de los internos que Logan estaba 'cuidando' hicieron que gruñera pero de furia ante tal impertinente acción por los nuevos.

—Dr. Mitchell… eh… lamento… eh… interrumpir, pero lo necesitan en trauma —gritó la única voz del interno que se atrevió a interrumpir algo que ya todo mundo sabía.

—Voy a matar todos y cada uno de esos internos —dijo Logan entre dientes, al ver que no tenia de otra que levantarse y dar ordenes a todos los internos, los cuales tenia a cargo porque su residente que era jefe de internos***7**, tenia un permiso especial por su embarazo. Al principio pensó en negar ese cargo temporal, pero aun cuando tenia ya un año y medio de haber hecho su examen ante el consejo de cirugía, y haber sido uno de los más altos de su generación, sabia que todavía tenia que hacerse un lugar en el hospital, aun cuando ya era jefe del departamento de cardiología. Con pesar, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Lamento que pase esto —habló suave el castaño.

—Por cierto —habló nuevamente la voz del interno—, también necesitan al Dr. Keller en ortopedia. Su paciente lo esta esperando.

—En definitiva voy a matar a esos internos, lo lamento —se disculpó Logan

—No es tu culpa, es de esa enfermera por no mantener su boca cerrada —gruño el castaño.

—Bien sabes que la ineptitud de los internos no se controla —se levantó del sillón, mientras que Nathan hacia lo mismo y se arreglaba su cabello y uniforme.

—Creo que te veré por el hospital.

—¿Acaso tengo de otra? —preguntó Logan viendo como el castaño le hacia una mueca sarcástica por su comentario

—Admítelo, me adoras.

—Te amo, que es peor —rio abiertamente pero se acercó al joven y pasando sus brazos por el cuello del más alto, le sonrió.

—Como no amar a tu novio —dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Se me ocurren muchas razones.

—Cállate y bésame ¿Quieres? —y no perdiendo un segundo ante la petición, así lo hizo, disfrutando de los labios de quien había reconstruido su corazón.

La sensación de los labios del moreno en los suyos, hacían que Nathan sintiera una serie de explosiones dentro de si y sabia lo ansioso que estaba por tener al cuerpo de Logan entre sus brazos, pero no quería retrásalo más, así que él fue quien rompió el beso. Y no evitó sonreír al escuchar el gruñido de Logan ante la acción. El menor alzo la mirada, vio los ojos verdes de su pareja y aunque estaba molesto por haber roto ese beso, le sonrió. Con una mirada le dijo que debía esperar a que él saliera, si de por si ya los internos sabían que ambos se encontraban juntos, no quería pasar por una situación aun más vergonzosa. El ortopedista vio a su chico separarse de él, agarrar su bata que estaba en el piso junto a la suya y caminar hacia la puerta, rio divertido al ver la mirada de odio que le mandó a sus internos antes de salir. Logan Mitchell era de temer, pero aun con todos esos defectos que lo hacían perfecto, lo amaba con locura.

Aun recuerda muy bien cuando fue su residente, el moreno era como todo interno, ingenuo y con mucha energía. Al recordarlo le parecía adorable, sin embargo con el paso de ese año se dio cuenta que Logan era diferente, y notó lo inteligente, valeroso y talentoso que era. Él era el único de sus internos que sabia iba a llegar a ser un jefe de departamento —eran cinco grupos con cuatro internos cada uno—, y muchos escogían medicina general, psiquiatría y en algunos casos, cuando aun no estaban cansados de la presión, se iban por cirugía. El moreno, al primer instante de pisar el quirófano, se decidió por cardiología. Y con el paso del tiempo, se convirtió en unos de los mejores de su generación; ya que cuando pasó su examen ante el consejo de cirugía, muchos hospitales lo querían para su programa, a tal grado que le mandaban presentes a montones para que aceptara su propuesta.

Y en aquel entonces Nathan sintió un miedo terrible porque Logan escogiera otro programa y como consecuencia otro hospital. Ambos se habían convertido en grandes amigos, el menor había ayudado al castaño a estudiar para sus exámenes, que gracias a la constancia que tenían logró pasarlos y convertirse en el jefe de ortopedia del hospital. Durante ese lapso, se la pasaban juntos, y era inevitable no disfrutar de cuando estaban pasando el tiempo, aun cuando siempre Logan lo presionaba para estudiar. Eso era lo que le encantaba de estar con el moreno, disfrutaba ver la pasión con la que lo ayudaba a estudiar algo que sabia en unos años él haría, además que como Logan ya había terminado su año de interno y comenzaba como residente, con su propio grupo de internos, le era imposible verlo todos los días; así que disfrutaba las horas de estudio con Logan. Y de cierta forma, le recordaba a si mismo, era un orgullo ver como todos los consejos que le daba a sus internos, el menor los tomaba y los ponía en practica.

Así que cuando Logan una vez que pasó su examen, le dijo que había rechazado todas las propuestas de hospitales y hospitales extranjeros. La emoción que sintió al recordar las palabras del moreno frente a él, fue indescriptible. Esa emoción que sintió después al abrazar a Logan, le hizo darse cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de él. Sin embargo, lo conocía tan bien y a la vez no, como para saber que algo había pasado en la vida de su compañero y arriesgarse a pedirle una cita. Pero también le era un poco raro que Logan, habiendo recibido muchas propuestas tentadoras, se haya quedado en Boston porque iba a ser jefe de cardiología; aunque esa era la explicación que le daba el mismo medico, Nathan sabia que no era así. Muchos hospitales también le daban la propuesta de ser jefe de departamento, era raro que no se fuera por una propuesta así. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo.

La mirada de Logan era diferente. Hace años, aunque no sabia que sucedió en el pasado de su actual pareja, se notaba que había sido un suceso que lo dejó muy lastimado porque cuando fue su interno, notaba las actitudes que tomaba cuando alguien se le acercaba a pedirle una cita, ya sea hombre o mujer. La reacción del moreno era sorprendente, era muy educado, pero ponía pretextos muy poco convincentes y eso sin duda le preocupaba. Además que la mirada de él en aquel tiempo era completamente distinta a la de hoy en día. No tenia idea del por qué, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del moreno, lo evitó a toda costa. Y aunque tenia ese deseo de ir y pedirle una cita, no lo hizo, tenía miedo al rechazo. Sin embargo su fuerza de voluntad fue sucumbida por el deseo de estar con el moreno que terminó pidiéndole una cita, lo increíble de todo es que recibió un si ante la pregunta.

Con eso, fue suficiente para que la vida de Nathan estuviera completa, no hizo preguntas acerca del súbito cambio, solo se dejó llevar por la alegría de tener la esperanza de entrar al corazón de Logan. Primero fue una cita, después dos, luego tres, siguieron 4 y cuando se dio cuenta, las citas ya no eran citas para flirtear, sino ya eran citas de pareja. Nathan había conseguido entrar al corazón del menor.

Al principio de todo el asunto, pensó que Logan se negaría ante la idea de estar juntos, se trataba de estar con un superior. Aunque ya eran, supuestamente, del mismo nivel tener una relación así podría perturbar su carrera, sobretodo por los chismes que se crearían de un supuesto favoritismo, pero para su asombro no fue así. El moreno se hizo el desinteresado de ser un causante para crear patrañas sobre ambos, y el castaño admiró eso en él. Aquel entonces, observó en los ojos de su pareja algo que lo dejó con una punzada en el corazón; Logan con esa expresión de valor para con su relación, le estaba permitiendo entrar en él y le estaba entregando un corazón roto que necesitaba que lo sostuviera, lo protegiera y pedazo por pedazo reconstruyera aquella pieza especial para el moreno. No sabia el porqué de la situación de Logan, por respeto nunca lo mencionó y aunque quería preguntarlo, cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema, los mismos ojos de su pareja lo detenían. Esos ojos le decían que se rehusaba a tocar el tema y lo comprendía muy bien, porque él pasó por una situación similar.

Y aunque eran pareja y todo el hospital sabía al respecto, el pasado del menor para Nathan era un completo misterio. Si bien es cierto que al momento de verlo lo reconoció inmediatamente como uno de los ex miembros de Big Time Rush, tanto así que él mismo lo menosprecio por haber sido un cantante pop, pero Logan demostró que aunque perteneció a una famosa y exitosa banda pop, que él merecía estar ahí porque era el único de los cuatro internos que ponía un empeño brutal para demostrar quien era. Nathan entendió que eso se debía, que como él lo hizo en su tiempo, muchas personas también lo hacían y con sus propio esfuerzo Logan se ganó un renombre para ser uno de los mejores. Pero regresando a la vida pasada del moreno, por su misma boca, supo el porque se separaron y cada vez que hablaba de aquellos tiempos como banda, la nostalgia era palpable. Además, de lo que el castaño sabía era que hace seis o siete años que no tenía contacto con ninguno de los otros miembros de Big Time Rush.

Se le hacía muy extraño, porque por los relatos y fotos que Logan le mostraba de los cuatro el sabia bien que eran los mejores amigos mucho antes de formar la banda. Con todo eso, por mucho que quisiera saber acerca de la actitud de Logan, de las cosas que ocultaba o laa historias que siempre parecía que se guardaba; nunca haría algo para incomodarlo; porque él lo amaba y sabia que tarde o temprano, por la misma voluntad de su pareja, éste le contaria todo su pasado, y cuando eso suceda, Nathan estará allí.

Con una sonrisa boba en sus labios, cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, aspirando el aroma tan característico de su pequeño amante aun en sus prendas. Imaginando los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, sintiendo su delicado y pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, y si por el fuera, lo iría a buscar y lo encerraría en la sala de guardias hasta que su superior viniera a preguntar por ellos, pero esos impúdicos pensamientos se desvanecieron completamente cuando el localizador que estaba en la bolsa de su bata blanca y esta se encontraba en el suelo, comenzó a sonar, y caminando a donde esta estaba la tomo y observó el mensaje del localizador. Su paciente aun lo estaba esperando y ya lo habían preparado para entrar al quirófano, así que sin tardarse más en su pequeño gran mundo, se puso nuevamente su bata y salió apresurado de la sala de descanso.

* * *

—Buen trabajo Alisson —dijo Logan con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que uno de sus internos escuchaba sus consejos sobre como suturar—, termina con el paciente y ve a ayudar a Rivera.

—Como diga Dr. Mitchell.

Con ello, Logan se retiró del lugar, agarrando el historial clínico del paciente que su interno aún estaba atendiendo, se acercó al islote donde las enfermeras estaban arreglando los historiales y se lo dio a la practicante que lo buscó, y no perdió la oportunidad de darle una mirada amenazadora al haber abierto su boca. Una vez que se lo dio, vio el reloj y se dio cuenta de que era ya medianoche, algo que sin duda no lo sorprendió, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a que su día se pasara en extremo rápido. Se recargo en el mostrador y observó la sala de trauma, la cual estaba muy tranquila. Sonrió al darse cuenta que su día no había sido pesado, y que a lo mejor si no sucedía una catástrofe se podría ir a casa temprano.

—¿Extrañándome? —dijo una voz a su oído.

—Te imaginé en cirugía —contestó Logan, sonriendo suavemente al escuchar la voz del chico que lo volvía loco.

—Terminé hace unos minutos, ahora lo están llevando a su habitación para que lo monitoreen bien, pero en lo que cabe… tengo la fuerte sensación de que volverá a caminar.

—Hay que agradecerle a Grace por ser una de las mejores neurocirujanas del hospital —comentó mordaz, observando a Nathan hacer una mueca de molestia fingida.

—¿Tratas de decir que yo no valgo nada en ese caso? —Logan rio pero se acercó disimuladamente al castaño ya que estaban en publico, y aunque muchos ya sabían de su relación, una cosa era el personal del hospital y otro los pacientes.

—Sabes que bromeo Nathe, pero me gusta hacerte enojar —poso su mano en el hombro del más alto y le sonrió coqueto—, no puedo dudar que soy pareja de uno de los mejores cirujanos de ortopedia, y tu paciente tiene las mejores manos que uno puede encontrar.

—¿Me estas adulando o estas jugando con mi juicio?

—Interprétalo como quieras —rio Logan, alejándose de él y posándose a su lado a una distancia prudente.

—Sabes cariño, que te parece si tu y yo nos vamos de aquí —propuso Nathan con una mirada que Logan reconoció y como respuesta arqueó una ceja—, me refiero al hospital… digo que podemos ir a casa, bueno… a descansar no hemos dormido bien desde hace dos días.

—Te tomo la palabra —suspiró el menor, pasando sus dedos por su corto cabello—, pareciera que no he dormido en siglos, necesito descansar un poco.

—Y como mañana es nuestro día libre… —tanteó el castaño y Logan puso su atención en él, esperando lo que iba a decir—. ¿Que te parece si te llevo a cenar?

Ante la pregunta Logan sonrió ampliamente, suavizando esas facciones de enojo por la falta de sueño. Se puso frente a él y una mano viajó al rostro del castaño. El moreno acarició con suavidad, sintiendo parte de la tersa piel de su pareja, junto con la barba de la tarde que adoraba en él, y sin importarle que estuvieran en publico se estiró para poder darle un casto beso, al fin y al cabo la sala de trauma estaba tan vacía que nadie le estaría prestando atención. Una vez que se separo del dulce beso, habló:

—Me encantaría.

Lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la sala de traumas, para preparar sus cosas y así poder irse del hospital. Sin embargo antes de cruzar la puerta, el localizador de Nathan comenzó a sonar que sin rechistar miró.

—Me necesitan en quirófano ahora —dijo Nathan, mientras veía como Logan suspiraba de resignación y lo soltaba—, supongo que te veré en casa.

—Supongo que tienes razón —habló con tristeza, porque él esperaba poder acurrucarse con su pareja y despertar junto a él para después disfrutar su día libre.

El más alto se inclinó a darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Logan, antes de salir corriendo por el camino contrario hacia el elevador. Logan lo vio desaparecer una vez que entró al ascensor y las puertas se cerraban, no sin antes ver como Nathan le mandaba un beso al aire, con eso el menor sonrió y prosiguió con su camino a donde guardaban sus cosas. Cuando llegó a la sala de base donde había cubículos de madera pequeños, empotrados en la pared y sillones para el descanso y el almacenamiento de las pertenencias de los médicos del hospital, fue a su lugar designado para sacar sus cosas y cambiarse de una buena vez el uniforme. Con parsimonia, saco sus jeans y sudadera y comenzó a cambiarse, una vez cambiado y con sus cosas guardadas donde pertenecían, agarró su mochila y se decidió a salir de ahí.

Pero al momento de abrir la puerta, un grupo de jóvenes que pasaron rápidamente frente a él le impidieron la salida. Estos cuatro jóvenes estaban uniformados con pijama quirúrgico azul cielo y bata medica, con historiales clínicos en manos y miradas cansadas; inmediatamente los reconoció como los nuevos internos del programa del hospital. Por supuesto que una vez que pasó la ráfaga de internos, Logan volteó a verlos y a lo lejos los vio desaparecer cuando doblaron la esquina del pasillo; iban presurosos a lo que él deducía, la sala donde su residente se encontraba descansando. Con una sonrisa divertida, salió completamente de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de si, para encaminarse de una buena vez a la salida del hospital.

A cada paso que daba, los recuerdos de sus días como interno llegaban a su mente. No había duda que aquellos días fueron de los mejores y peores de su vida; días que en su existencia entera iba a olvidar. Esa sensación que sentía cada vez que los días pasaban, era tan reconfortantes que lo hacían enamorarse más de su carrera, pero también como había buenos días, había malos y de alguna forma u otra, esos días malos comenzaron a inundar la vida del moreno. Cada vez que algo malo le sucedía, los ánimos del moreno comenzaron a irse en picada y fue entonces cuando una incomodidad comenzó alojarse en su pecho, haciéndole sentir por completo inútil cuando no podía resolver un caso clínico. Toda esa situación estuvo por un tiempo, que aun con los ánimos que el mismo se daba o que le daban sus compañeros, llegó a pensar en dejar su loca carrera como medico. Estaba apunto de hacerlo, de rendirse y dejar el programa de internos hasta que conoció a Nathan Keller.

Aquel medico con una actitud altanera cuando lo conoció. Cabe mencionar que cuando lo trató no se llevó una muy buena impresión de él, sobretodo cuando lo menosprecio por haber pertenecido a una banda pop, pero cuando comenzó a conocerlo y él empezó a ayudarlo con sus problemas de inseguridad, le hicieron ver que era una persona completamente distinta, y que la primeras impresiones no siempre son las correctas. Nathan llegó en el momento justo, llegó cuando más necesitaba de alguien en que recargarse y poder recibir todos los golpes que tendría su carrera. Sobretodo cuando en aquel tiempo, los recuerdos de su relación pasada inundaban con mayor frecuencia su saturada mente.

Nathan fue una luz en su camino, había sido quien lo ayudo de salir del hoyo que estaba terminando por cavar. Lo ayudó a salir de esa depresión que le estaba apunto de costar su carrera y al final del camino, ambos se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, aun cuando eran residente e interno. Logan sabia que una amistad así podría ser un beneficio o un perjuicio a su futuro como medico, pero disfrutaba tanto estar con Nathan, que poco le importaba lo que las personas podrían decir de él. El castaño estaba ahí cuando los golpes eran cada vez más fuertes, y sabia que podía confiar en él, porque en el poco tiempo que lo había tratado sabia que no lo iba a dejar caer. No se equivocó al escogerlo como confidente. Le confió los malestares que incomodaban su pecho y él lo ayudo a tomarlos y desecharlos. El moreno poco a poco, se fue enamorando del medico. Y en parte, aunque le dolía hacerlo, porque no quería sufrir una vez más, le hacia sentir vivo, porque eso significaba que podía volver a amar. Aun con toda la situación que vivió en el pasado.

Fue así como Nathan y él, llegaron a convertirse en pareja. Tardó un año en darse cuenta que realmente quería estar con él, le tomo un año decidirse por dar el si ante una propuesta de una cita. Le tomo un año confiar en alguien nuevo que llegaba a su vida. No estaba arrepentido de haberle dado su roto corazón a Nathan, porque sabía que él lo iba a tomar y pedazo por pedazo lo iba a reconstruir, porque jamás se imaginó recibir un corazón nuevo, aun cuando el suyo estaba en manos ajenas completamente roto.

Y sabía muy bien, que hizo una muy buena elección al haber escogido a Nathan como protector de aquel lastimado corazón.

Con una sonrisa, llegó a la salida del hospital, sintiendo el aire fresco de la madrugada de Boston golpear su rostro. Miró al cielo, observando el hermoso panorama de un lienzo oscuro que conformaba el cielo de aquella noche, y haciendo un recuento de lo que había pasado en su vida, sonrió ampliamente, pensando que en esos momentos su vida no podía estar más tranquila y perfecta como era. Nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A mí sin duda me gustó. Bueno sé que en este momento no solo me quiere golpear por haber separado a Kendall y Logan, pero en el transcurso sabrán que pasó con ellos. Y es que como le había dicho arriba estoy muy triste pero sobretodo indignada con los escritores de Glee —quienes vieron el capitulo 4 sabrán porqué—, aun no lo puedo creer, en verdad que eso me afectó mucho XD pero lo hizo para bien, tan enojada estaba que me puse a estudiar todo el fin de semana y con buenos resultados en mi primer examen saque 9. Solo espero que este examen de anatomía me vaya igual de bien.

Pero llegando con otros asuntos, sé que tarde siglos y les aseguro que no abandonaré esta historia, será larga, no se de cuantos capítulos, pero a lo mejor de unos 15 o 20, no sé como se vaya quizás cambie de opinión, aun no es seguro.

Como verán también, metí un personaje, que va a ser muy importante en el transcurso de la historia, en este primer capitulo les di una idea de quien era Nathan Keller, además de lo que seria el como se conocieron y como llegaron a ser pareja pero muy, muy superficial, tienen que ver la historia profunda, que sin duda esa como me encanta, yo sé que les va a gustar. De todas formas me gustaría que me dijeran su opinión, haber que tal les gusta o no. Yo sé que amaran a Nathan. Y con respecto a los escenarios, no crean que será siempre en el hospital, solo para que no se asusten que la historia pueda ser monótona. : D

Y por ultimo, conforme a las actualizaciones, cada fin de semana, estaré escribiendo y entre horas libres y cuando tenga tiempo libre del estudio, así a lo mejor avanzo, tardaré, pero la espera valdrá la pena. Yo espero actualizar cada mes o cada dos semanas.

En fin, eso seria todo con respecto a esta super nota final, les dejo unas definiciones que no son así de suma importancia pero para que se imaginen las cosa y que sepan a que me refiero cuando hablo de un interno y un residente. Conforme ponga nuevas palabras, les pongo la definición.

* * *

**Definiciones**

* * *

***Pijama o Uniforme quirúrgico** – es una filipina o camisola de cualquier color junto con un pantalón quirúrgico, son en extremo cómodas, y se llaman pijama quirúrgica debido a la comodidad de estas.

***2 Medico oficial** – lleva un uniforme azul que identifica a un medico como ya parte del equipo del hospital, estos pueden ser jefes de departamento o simples miembros de la sección.

***3 Interno –** es el nivel cachorro de un medico que recién egresa de la escuela de medicina, llegan a aprender con un mentor nivel de residente

***4 Medico de Base** – así también se le nombra al residente que tiene la capacidad de ser mentor de un grupo de cuatro internos nuevos, tienen un año más de experiencia.

***5 Residentes –** se le llama así al interno con un año de experiencia y cuando pasa el examen para ascender a residente, y se le nombra medico de base o responsable cuando tiene su propio grupo de nuevos internos.

***6 Nathan Keller –** un muchacho ya de edad madura (hagan cuentas tiene dos años más Logan XD) guapo, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, cirujano ortopedista que gracias a sus habilidades se gano el puesto del jefe se su sección, es dulce, sarcástico y muy modesto cuando se refiere a su apariencia y trabajos. (me basé en Ian Somerhalder, no me culpen ese hombre es en extremo hermoso les dejo un link, solo quiten espacios y ya, porque de esa forma me imagino a Nathan: skyethelimit. files. wordpress 2011/10/ian-somerhalder-wallpaper-2. jpg

- Si no se ve el link completo, vayan a mi perfil a ver la biografia completa junto con la foto :D

***7 Jefe de internos –** es un residente que es nombrado el superior de los internos para programar con quien trabajaran ese día y que cirugías van a asistir, así como los horarios de guardia y cuando tienen descanso. Su residente en turno hace lo mismo, pero el jefe de internos tiene más control que los mismos residentes que cuidan un grupo.

* * *

Sin más que decir, me despido, ojala les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Son mi motivo para seguir con mis locuras.

¡Los amo!

**Se despide RocKath Girl**


	3. Chapter 3

**II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentirse amado era el mas grande deseo de Logan. Sentirse procurado, era quizás lo más importante, sentirse protegido era lo primordial para él. Logan realmente necesitaba todo eso y más, necesitaba abrazar todas y cada una de esas sensaciones que le hacían sentir que estaba enamorado, que le hacían sentirse querido, pero sabia que era imposible. El termino de su relación, de la relación donde él amo y se sintió amado sin límites, le hizo abrir los ojos; le hizo ver que aunque había puesto punto final a aquella relación, le era imposible sacar de su mente al rubio que le hizo sentir un sin número de cosas. Ese golpe a la realidad, ocasionó que abriera sus ojos y se diera cuenta que la ruptura había sido tan real como aquella vez que le dijeron que había sido aceptado en la universidad. Todo fue tan real que por un momento pensó que jamás en su vida volvería a enamorarse, que su corazón jamás volvería a estar listo para dejar sus puertas abiertas a alguien más; vaya sorpresa que se llevó al notar como un ligero cosquilleo comenzaba a nacer en el fondo de su estomago cada vez que cruzaba mirada con cierto castaño.

En aquel momento, supo lo que era volver a ser joven, rememoró lo que era sentirse vivo y volvió a sentir el palpitar de su corazón. Esa vez, Logan sintió por segunda ocasión como su corazón palpitaba alocado por las miradas penetrantes de alguien especial. Y ese alguien especial, jamás imaginó ser recibido por quien sabia fue lastimado.

—Logan —su nombre resonó suave a unos milímetros de su oído, y sintió la dócil caricia del aliento de Nathan sobre su rostro.

Aquella voz era irreconocible para Logan, y los ojos cerrados por el sueño se abrieron lentamente para observar a su pareja frente a él, quien tenia una sonrisa cansina y ojos somnolientos. Sonrió comprensivamente y enderezándose, se desperezó un poco para observar la hora del reloj que estaba en el buró junto a su cama. Las 4:25 a.m. marcaban, la noche aun estaba presente, y de su ventana rayos lunares se escapaban de las cortinas. Nathan al observar a Logan sentarse en la cama, hizo lo mismo posándose junto a él. La imagen de un recién levantado moreno hizo que el corazón de Nathan palpitara alocadamente, sabía que iba cayendo poco a poco a las redes del joven cirujano, y que la palabra enamorado estaba en todo su apogeo, aquel bello chico frente a él ponía su mundo de cabeza.

—Bienvenido —susurró Logan, sintiendo la simple palabra fluir de sus labios.

El castaño logró captar lo que dijo su pareja y no evitó sonreír ampliamente. Se acercó a él y se inclinó para poder iniciar una sesión de besos. El primer toque fue suave, lento y perezoso, pero con el mismo nivel de pasión como los que siempre compartían. El castaño aventuró sus manos a la espalda del moreno, acariciándola con parsimonia y amor infinito. Logan sonrió entre el beso y el mismo posó sus manos en los hombros de Nathan. El tono perezoso de las caricias comenzó a quedarse atrás, para comenzar con una sesión de más actividad. La escena era presenciada por el lienzo oscuro de la noche y el único testigo de las caricias de amor que ambos cirujanos se daban era la luna. Nathan se subió encima de Logan para poder recostarlo y seguir con lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero al momento de que el castaño tocó el lecho suave donde dormía con su pareja, un sueño infinito comenzó a inundar su organismo. Las caricias se volvieron perezosas nuevamente y el cansancio que aquejaba el cuerpo de Nathan comenzó a llenarlo completamente. Por supuesto que Logan notó el cambio tan repentino y sonrió divertido al ver que el ortopedista había parado con los besos y caricias para quedarse encima de él.

—Lo siento bebé —murmuró Nathan al oído de Logan—, estoy muy cansado.

Y con esas palabras, se quedó dormido, Logan acarició el suave cabello castaño de su pareja y lo acomodo junto a él. Ignoró el hecho de que seguía con la misma vestimenta con la que había llegado y se acurrucó en sus brazos. En el momento en que lo hizo, los brazos de Nathan se movieron para rodear al moreno. Y con ello Logan logró relajarse más, sentirse protegido por aquellos brazos lo llenaba de paz, sobretodo porque a pesar de todo, tenia a una persona que lo amaba incondicionalmente junto a él otra vez. Nada podría destruir eso que estaba construyendo poco a poco en su corazón.

* * *

Eran las 6:15 a.m. y la penumbra de la noche aun inundaba las calles de Boston, a lo lejos en el horizonte se vislumbraban unos débiles rayos de sol que indicaban el pronto amanecer de un nuevo día. Debido a la hora, el tránsito en las calles de Boston aun era aceptable, y en la interestatal 95***** la vialidad de dicha autopista era óptima. Por lo general los usuarios de esta famosa vía no tenían problemas para transitar en ella, y no era la diferencia para el usuario de un Jaguar XF color gris Oxford que iba con el ceño fruncido por haber estado manejando ya un tiempo considerable. Quien manejaba tenía un semblante cansado y de fastidio total. Venia desde Maine, y no había parado desde entonces. Aun no creía que él tenía que ir a resolver todo lo que la inútil firma, donde trabajaba temporalmente, había causado. Pero él era uno de los mejores y tenia que mantener su nombre en alto, poniendo a la empresa en el mismo nivel.

Pasaron 20 minutos para que en la desviación que llevaba directo al centro de Boston apareciera ante la vista del conductor, que tomó sin rechistar para poder llegar a su destino. Sin embargo a diferencia de la vialidad de la interestatal, las calles de Boston, estaban ya con un transito moderado debido a la hora y el día de la semana, ocasionando que el muy enojado abogado se molestara mucho más. No pasó ni cinco minutos en ser retenido por un semáforo rojo y varios coches delante de él. Aun cuando ya estaba molesto, se recargo en su asiento y suspiro suavemente para esperar pacientemente que los autos comenzaran a avanzar. Pero la paz que había logrado en esos segundos fue completamente interrumpida por el repiqueteo de su celular, que sin perder tiempo contestó empleando el manos libres que siempre usaba cuando conducía, no pudo evitar sentir arrepentimiento al escuchar la voz del incompetente quien había causado el problema en la demanda.

Lo único que hacia era oírle, no lo escuchaba y apenas si podía ponerle atención, los coches empezaban a avanzar y tenía que llegar a la empresa donde solucionaría los problemas de la demanda que habían hecho en contra de uno de los clientes de la firma donde trabajaba. No le sorprendió cuando la llamada acabó tan abruptamente, sabia bien que su falta de atención había ocasionado que el abogado en la otra línea se enojara por tan falta de respeto, pero a Kendall eso era lo que menos le interesaba.

No era prepotente, jamás lo fue aun cuando debía serlo. Ser una persona con dos carreras era de admirar, sobretodo cuando en ambas él era conocido como el mejor. Kendall Knight era conocido por ser el jugador estrella de los Minnesota Wild, así como su apellido en el ámbito de las leyes era de temer. El rubio, en su juventud siempre había hecho lo posible para llegar a la cima de todo, aun cuando había muchas personas que dudaran de él. Con todo eso, ninguno de sus allegados y compañeros en la universidad se había armado de valor para decirle todo lo que pensaban, ni se habían metido con él alguna vez. Nunca nadie antes le había dicho que no podía tener dos pasiones que llenaran su alma, dos mundo totalmente diferentes, nadie. Nadie excepto sus superiores.

Si bien sabía que si procuraba a una carrera, la otra iba a presentar problemas, pero eso no había sucedido. La frase del esclavo que tenía dos amos donde siempre dejaba uno insatisfecho, la escuchaba pero ya no tenía el mismo efecto. Por supuesto que cuando su entrenador lo enfrentó y le dijo todo por primera vez, sintió miedo, miedo de caer y de no rendir en una de ambas carreras. Al igual que los mismos profesores que le daban clases de Leyes, le decían que no había futuro en el Hockey. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, de algo que lo salvó de caer en la mediocridad y eso fue que en los primeros años de universidad, vio que la vida de un estudiante no se alejaba mucho a la de un artista. Había igual número de deberes, de presiones y responsabilidades que le costaría su futuro, donde debía abrir una brecha al mundo real para poder salir poco a poco y no sentir el golpe de realidad tan duro. También se dio cuenta que en ese camino, habría muchas personas que intentarían hacerlo caer.

Lo normal era sentir miedo, pero se sorprendió al no sentirlo y empezar disfrutarlo mucho. Realmente amaba volver a ser una persona común y corriente, donde él tendría que enfrentarse a todos esos problemas solo, que sabia muy bien iba a ser duro, pero que lo harían fuerte. Nunca dejó que aquellos comentarios lo doblegaran, llevaba a la par ambas pasiones, la carrera de Derecho y la de jugador de Hockey. Y aunque los comentarios de sus superiores cada vez eran más duros jamás sucumbió a ellos, siempre fue el primero de la clase aun cuando no era muy adepto al estudio o en ocasiones presentara problemas con entender unas cosas, pero fuera de ello siempre fue el mejor. Y realmente estaba feliz de ver que todos sus esfuerzos valían la pena, aparte de que tenia que mantener el promedio para la beca y demostrarse a si mismo que él podía ante todo lo que se le presentase, su motivación primordial era Logan.

_Logan. _

No evitó fruncir el ceño ante el recuerdo de aquel bello moreno que fue su primer amor, su amor de juventud. Era la primera vez en muchos años, desde el término de su relación que recordaba al joven. Sonrió con sorna al recordar que unos recuerdos lo llevaron al fantasma del moreno. Quizás el recuerdo se debía a que estaba en Boston, lugar donde su ex pareja le pidió que aplicara para la universidad, o que a pocos kilómetros de ahí, se encontraba la sede de la universidad de Logan. O tal vez era hora de enfrentar esos sentimientos que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo y poder dejarlos salir de una buena vez por todas. Habían pasado ya 5 años, y el recuerdo aun seguía latente en su corazón. No podía identificar que era, pero lo que si sabia era que, fuese lo que fuese, estaba imposibilitando que caminara hacia el futuro.

Y eso estaba lastimando su corazón.

El coche se detuvo en un gran edificio, Kendall lo observó desde su ventana, y entonces se dirigió al estacionamiento del mismo. Una vez que encontró el lugar ideal para su automóvil salió de él y se encamino a la puerta que lo llevaba al vestíbulo de la empresa. Al llegar caminó con porte autoritario mientras veía a muchas personas pasar a su lado unas con prisa, otras con total desinterés, unas cuantas con cara de fastidio y él no podía identificar a que grupo pertenecía. Recordar a Logan hizo que su corazón se encogiera, no sabia que era ese sentir que su corazón comenzaba a abrazar, al principio creyó que pertenecía al grupo desinteresado, donde no le importaba lo que pasase a su alrededor. O eso fue hasta esa mañana donde ahora él, lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era sin duda alguna, terminar los asuntos de la demanda y salir lo más pronto posible de Boston.

Pero sabía que era imposible en ese momento, así que olvidándose del sentimiento que lo inundaba se enfocó para seguir con las indicaciones que se le habían encomendado. Por lo que pudo escuchar de su compañero al teléfono, fue que tenia que ir a presentarse personalmente con el jefe de la firma, ahí mismo le darían las indicaciones pertinentes para continuar con el proceso de la demanda. Con esas palabras, Kendall sabía muy bien que su estancia en Boston sería prolongada. Su mismo jefe le había dicho eso, y que en el momento que cruzara las puertas de la compañía, él se convertiría automáticamente en un abogado de la firma de Boston. Aunque le gustaba la idea, el ir de aquí para allá por el país resolviendo demandas; en ocasiones le cansaba mucho. Sobretodo porque estaba en ese lugar, donde el deseo de irse lejos del estado inundaba su ser, y aun con todo eso ahí seguía como el buen abogado que era.

Tomó camino hacia el ascensor principal del edificio y una vez adentro del mismo, presionó el botón que lo llevaba al último piso del rascacielos. En el transcurso del recorrido, el elevador hacia múltiples paradas, cosa que hacia que su mal humor aumentara considerablemente, pero que ocultó como buen abogado que era. Intentó pensar en otra cosa que le diera ánimos, pero el recuerdo que tuvo en la mañana hizo que todo positivismo corriera como si fuese agua entre los dedos. Y se culpaba, él lo hacia porque había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo guardando en un cofre con llave perdida el recuerdo de Logan. No le gustaba ver que en cualquier momento podría abrir por completo ese cofre y sentir un dolor inmenso que estaba seguro no iba a aguantar.

Después de 10 minutos en el elevador, el sonido de las puertas apunto de abrir lo sacaron de su sopor y sacando todos esos recuerdos de su mente salió el ascensor para empezar con el trabajo que lo llevó a Boston en primer lugar. Salió y atravesó un extenso pasillo con un muy buen gusto en la decoración. Los ventanales eran inmensos y al estar en el último piso la vista era bellísima. Kendall lo observó, y no evitó sonreír debido a la hermosa vista del panorama de todo Boston. Los ojos verdes se pasearon por el cielo, que era de un azul puro, pero en su recorrido su vista se detuvo a lo lejos, donde se observaban nubes plomizas que se aproximaban sin piedad. Kendall hizo una mueca con su boca, aunque estas estaban lejísimos, sabia muy bien que en la tarde iba a estar nublado ya; no le gustaba mucho la idea, tenia la seguridad que él iba a estar fuera todo el día. Pero desviando su vista, siguió con su camino.

Al caminar por el pasillo se encontró con muchos compañeros de trabajo, a quienes saludo con poca efusividad debido al humor que traía. No era que no le agradaran, de hecho muchos de esos compañeros, era amigos suyos que creo tanto en la universidad como en el mismo trabajo, pero en esos momentos no tenia muchas ganas de conversar. Sólo fueron pasos los que faltaban para llegar a su destino, ya que cuando llegó a dos grandes puertas de madera, la secretaria que estaba afuera de la oficina lo reconoció inmediatamente, sin esperar una seña por parte suya lo anunció con el jefe, que después de hablar con él por el intercomunicador le dijo a Kendall que pasara. Con un asentimiento de agradecimiento, se dio paso a la imponente oficina. Al entrar no se sorprendió al encontrar que los ventanales eran igual de grandes que los del pasillo, había libreros empotrados en la pared, sillones de cuero y un escritorio de cristal delante suyo.

La oficina demostraba que pertenecía a un ejecutivo importante y era así. Porque el lugar, al otro lado del escritorio, era ocupado por un hombre de edad madura que tenía el cabello negro con unas cuantas canas, sonrisa amable, ojos cansados pero el porte del abogado era imponente. El hombre al ver al joven rubio una sonrisa, mucho más amable, afloró en su rostro y levantándose de su asiento fue a recibir al abogado de Minnesota.

—Kendall, me alegra mucho que ya estés aquí —dijo el hombre, estrechando efusivamente la mano del rubio y dándole tres palmadas en la espalda—, lamento mucho que hayas manejado desde Maine, le había dicho a Brian que iba a mandar un transporte.

—No se preocupe —contesto sinceramente el rubio—, aunque fue cansado, estoy acostumbrado a ello, Sr. Strasser.

—Por favor, llámame Richard —sonrió y con una seña lo invitó a sentarse frente al escritorio de cristal, él dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suyo propio—, como ya sabrás, me alegró que hayas decidido venir, necesitábamos a un abogado de tu calibre para este caso.

—Gracias por la oportunidad Richard —habló amablemente—, me alegra estar aquí.

El hombre de cabello negro, tomó unos folder de tamaño grueso de su escritorio y se los alcanzó a Kendall. Él inmediatamente captó lo que le decía esa acción, que ya había empezado su parte del trabajo que le encomendaron. Con una mirada lo tomó y lo abrió para ver el contenido del folder, como había deducido se trataban de los oficios de la demanda que se había hecho y no le causó sorpresa al ver que la demanda había dilatado ya dos años.

—Como verás, la demanda de compraventa***2** de Cuba de Sagra***3** se ha complicado bastante, no sólo por un descuido en los papeles por parte de Tomson —explicó Richard, refiriéndose al antiguo abogado que llevaba el caso—, sino que ahora la empresa que representamos, Cuba de Sagra, parte compradora, se ha negado a dar la cantidad prometida a Miner Inc.***4** Sabes bien que este caso ha sido muy difícil debido al prestigio de ambas empresas y que de un momento a otro el contrato de compraventa que era pacifico se podría convertir en una pelea.

—Si, eso que lo poco que me dijo Tomson —comentó Kendall—, la demanda de incumplimiento de contrato está atacando a la empresa cubana.

—En efecto, Miner Inc. está haciendo todo lo posible por destruir a Cuba de Sagra y debido a los papeles fuera de tiempo que metió Tomson, sólo complicó más las cosas. El caso se fue a la basura y nos costó tanto dinero como prestigio, debido a eso lo saque del caso. —Kendall asentía mientras leía con detenimiento cada oficio del gran folder—. Por eso entras tú, Kendall, eres el abogado ideal para solucionar este problema. Hoy a las siete de la noche habrá una cena en el restaurante italiano Marco Bassi, el representante de Miner Inc. Willam Toledo, estará allí y van a discutir el asunto de la demanda.

Kendall terminó de leer y miró directamente al rostro de su jefe temporal. Escucho las indicaciones restantes de lo que el abogado le decía y haciendo notas mentales, le confirmó a Richard Strasser que podía estar tranquilo, que él se iba a encargar de todo, una vez que regresara de aquella cena de negocios, el caso no tardaría más que unas cuantas semanas para resolverlo completamente. Con aquella respuesta el hombre mayor sonrió afable y se observó como la tensión de sus hombros desaparecía notablemente. Agarró el folder y se levantó de su asiento, Richard lo imitó. Estrecharon manos, y con un ademan Kendall se retiró.

Con una sonrisa sincera esta vez caminó por los mismos pasillos hacia el ascensor, pero antes de llegar a él poso nuevamente la vista en aquel gran ventanal. Y por primera vez desde que recordó al moreno, se olvidó de esos sentimientos que lo lastimaban. La sonrisa persistía y cada vez se ensanchaba más, para Kendall lo pesado de Derecho es que tenia que ir de un lugar a otro y jamás se podía establecer, pero lo que hacia que ese pequeño inconveniente desapareciera era la satisfacción de ver los rostros de sus clientes relajados y despreocupados; sabiendo que él mismo había sido causante de ello. Su mirada se paseó por todo el cielo y las nubes plomizas que aun asechaban el lienzo azul claro se iban acercando más, pero esta vez no le importó. Nada podía evitar sentir la emoción de resolver un caso complicado.

Kendall entonces recordaba por qué Derecho siempre fue su mayor pasión, claro en segundo lugar después del Hockey, porque el Hockey era su vida misma.

* * *

—Creí haberte dicho que ahí no se encontraban los platos —dijo Logan con un tono de voz divertido ante la visión de ver a Nathan buscando desesperado los platos donde pondría el desayuno que se estaba quemando en el sartén de la estufa.

—Estoy seguro que aquí estaban —contestó un consternado Nathan, sin encontrar algún plato para los huevos que estaba preparando.

El moreno, quien una vez que pensó que su pareja había sufrido lo suficiente, se levantó y posándose junto a Nathan, alcanzó la repisa derecha a donde buscaba su amado. De ahí sacó dos platos largos y con una sonrisa socarrona se los entregó al cirujano quien con la faz disgustada los tomó. Logan no evitó reí a carcajada abierta, Nathan contagiado por la bella risa de su novio lo siguió para después servir los ya quemados huevos que eran incomestibles.

—Eres un desastre amor, aun sigo sorprendido porque seas cirujano.

—Deja de burlarte —rio, tomando a Logan entre los brazos y abrazándolo fuertemente, acercándole a él—, apenas me estoy mudando contigo, es un poco comprensible que aun no sepa donde esta un mísero plato.

—No hay perdón para ello —habló con elocuencia—, eso me hace pensar que cada vez que venias a mi departamento lo único que hacías era tener sexo conmigo y nada más.

—Que otra cosa sino —bromeó, y fue recibida esa broma por un golpe en el hombro.

Nathan, quitando esas palabras, acunó el rostro de Logan y lo besó con dulzura. Quien hipnotizado por esos movimientos tan sensuales que lo mandaban a la estratosfera, no sintió cuando fue levantado por el castaño y era sentado en la mesa de su cocina, después de esa acción, el ortopedista se posó entre sus piernas, que el menor acomodó de tal forma que le fuera más fácil el movimiento.

Sin duda alguna, Logan comenzaba a enamorarse de Nathan. Sabia que lo estaba ya, pero por fin sentía de nuevo esa emoción por sentir que alguien calaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Nathan había sido su luz después de toda esa oscuridad de hace 5 años, donde todo se había tornado gris y pareciera que su vida iba de mal en peor. Fue la luz que lo guió a la verdadera felicidad, que lo llenaba de paz. Y estar en esos momentos con él de esa manera, abrazados, besándose con toda la ternura y tiempo del mundo, no lo cambiaría por nada. Logró entrar en su corazón y eso sin duda lo agradecía, construyó su corazón sin preguntas ni reproches. Y eso sin duda era lo que necesitaba, que alguien lo protegiese, que le diera todo ese amor que hacían que su corazón saltara de emoción.

El aire comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones, ocasionando la ruptura de tan delicioso beso. El más alto recargó su frente en la del moreno, quien le sonrió sutilmente.

—Creo que eso no es comida para humanos —dijo Logan de repente una vez que ambos recuperaron el aliento, refiriéndose a los huevos quemados, o un intento de ellos que Nathan trató de cocinar.

—Ahora dudas de mis habilidades culinarias.

—No dudo de ellas, sólo que no creí que tú imaginaras tenerlas —rio Logan ante el puchero que había provocado en la cara de Nathan.

—Eso ha roto mi corazón —habló dramáticamente el castaño mientras se alejaba del moreno con una mano en el corazón, simulando un corazón roto.

El menor suspiro divertido y se bajó de la mesa de la cocina para ir junto al mayor. Lo tocó en el hombro y observó la tranquila sonrisa que tenia Nathan aun después de toda la escena dramática que duró cinco segundos. Logan se estiró para alcanzar los labios de su pareja y una vez que terminó el beso, habló:

—¿Qué tal si desayunamos afuera? —sugirió Logan—, bueno comemos, después de las dos de la tarde, ya no se considera desayuno.

—Que sea mejor un almuerzo, tenemos reservación para la cena a las siete.

—Pero nos da tiempo —dijo curioso.

—Lo sé, pero en lo que nos damos una larga ducha —habló, usando un tono sugerente en la oración, que Logan capto de inmediato, continuó—: nos vestimos y salimos, ya será muy tarde, amor —comentó con una sonrisa el castaño.

—Tienes razón —contestó, dándole la razón a Nathan—, pero que te hace pensar que nos tardaremos mucho en tomar una ducha —comentó entretenido Logan, esperando la respuesta de su adorado ortopedista.

—Tú sabes bien porqué.

Sin reprochar nada, Logan rio sutilmente. Nathan, ante ello, lo tomó delicadamente de la mano y dándole, con galantería, un beso en el dorso de su mano decidió guiarlo a su habitación, donde se encontraba el baño principal. Que una vez que el menor comprendiera las acciones de su pareja, cedió ante ellas y se dejó llevar. No evitó sonreír, y esta sonrisa fue captada por los orbes verdes del mayor, que sin dudar correspondió a ella. El tiempo estimado que Nathan había dicho, fue acatado al pie de la letra, ambos una vez terminada la larga ducha, salieron para escoger la vestimenta de aquel día.

De acuerdo a las palabras del castaño, el restaurante al que había hecho reservación pedía que sus comensales tuvieran la amabilidad de usar ropa formal, y por ello la vestimenta debía ser elegante, no tan exagerado, pero igualmente de buen gusto ante la vista de todos. Logan optó por un pantalón de vestir de corte recto y saco negros con camisa blanca sin corbata, agradecía el detalle, tan acostumbrado estaba a la pijama quirúrgica que usar traje completo ya no le llamaba mucho la atención. Y Nathan por su parte opto por un pantalón de vestir gris, saco de igual color y camisa negra, sin usar corbata; él adoraba usar ese tipo de atavío. Y lo que más le gustaba a Logan era que la vestimenta que portaban podía pasar por formal e informal debido al porte juvenil que ambos conservaban, aun a pesar de los años. Y lo importante es que el atuendo era cómodo.

Salieron del apartamento del moreno a las 5 de la tarde, ocasionando que el almuerzo planeado se cancelara. Logan tuvo que mandarle una mirada de reproche a Nathan, que fue recibida por una sonrisa traviesa. Tomaron el coche del castaño y decidieron pasear un poco mientras daba la hora para la cena, sin embargo Logan en el camino aun no podía convencer a Nathan que le dijera el nombre del restaurante al que lo iba a llevar. Así que el castaño para hacer que su amado dejara de hacer preguntas lo llevó a tomar un café y platicar como personas civilizadas; cosa que con el trabajo apenas si podían hacerlo.

Logan amó el detalle de Nathan cuando llegaron al Gloria Jean's Coffes más cercano, cuando le abrió la puerta del establecimiento. No evitó sonrojarse ante algunas miradas que recibieron; la mayoría era de adoración y ternura total. El moreno le sonrió al mayor y tomando la mano que le estaba ofreciendo entraron al café. Así que para ser cordiales, Logan dejó de preguntar sobre el lugar al que lo llevaría, porque aunque tenia muchas ganas de saber a donde seria, él adoraba las sorpresas. Y fue así como ambos pidieron un café y comenzaron a hablar. Eso era algo que ambos adoraban del otro, siempre había temas de conversación. Logan observaba al castaño hablar de un disco nuevo de su banda favorita que había salido hace poco y sin duda alguna adoraba el rostro de su novio, era tan atractivo que lo hacia sonrojar y perderse en esas facciones que lo traían de cabeza. Pero verlo hablando de esa manera tan feliz y apasionada, le hiso recordar la primera vez que Nathan lo invitó a salir.

Una cita que sin duda alguna jamás olvidaría.

_—Firenze —pronunció Logan sorprendido ante el lugar al que Nathan lo había llevado. _

_—Em… ¿raro? —preguntó un tanto apenado el ortopedista mientras veía a Logan bajar del auto, le entregó las llaves al valet parking y se posó junto a su cita. _

_—Tal vez un poco —contestó con nerviosismo, riendo entrecortado en el camino. _

_—Lo sabia —habló con un tono de angustia—, sabia que si te traía aquí te asustarías y jamás querrías verme de nuevo —comenzó a decir más que preocupado, mientras Logan observaba con una risa en su rostro las acciones de Nathan—, sabia que esto no era para una primera cita, es muy exagerado —se puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza, pero luego empuño su mano—, no sé porque demonios le hice caso a Grace, mujer desquiciada, a ella solo le gusta verme hacer el ridículo, mañana cuando llegue al hospital voy a… _

_—Nathan —Logan llamó su atención poniéndole una mano en el hombro y volteándolo, le sonrió amable—, deja de perder la cordura, no me voy a asustar, si acepte esta cita es por algo, ¿Ahora quieres de dejar la angustia a un lado para poder entrar?_

_El castaño bajo ambas manos y sorpresivamente se relajó. No evitó sonrojarse un poco ante la acción de Logan de tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo al caro restaurante. Una inusitada felicidad comenzó a inundar su pecho, opacando increíblemente la angustia que había sentido momentos antes, al ver como Logan había olvidado todo el teatro que había hecho. Reaccionó y dio su nombre a la señorita de la recepción para que le dieran su mesa. De reojo veía a Logan sonreír, y comenzó a sentirse más seguro que en la mañana cuando lo invitó. _

_La señorita encontró el nombre de Nathan Keller en la lista de reservación y entonces los guío a su mesa designada. Logan al seguir a la dama junto al mayor, observaba disimuladamente el lugar, había muchas personas con vestimentas elegantes que estaban riendo y hablando amenamente, que por un momento se sintió cohibido. Aunque en su época de cantante pop él iba a restaurantes así de elegantes, sólo era de vez en cuando la banda tenia que convencer a un productor de ayudarlos en la publicidad de algún nuevo disco, además cuando iban a esas cenas elegantes que Gustavo les programaba, nunca iba solo. En esas cenas se sentía más seguro cuando tenía a sus amigos junto a él, sobretodo a Kendall. Esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en ir a una cita, y cenar fuera en un restaurant elegante sin sus amigos y sin Kendall, sin duda alguna el sentimiento de antaño inundó su corazón. _

_Pero de inmediato desapareció al sentir una mano agarrando la suya. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Nathan y una bella sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar. _

_—¿Seguro que no quieres ir a otro lado? Sé muy bien que aunque ya estés acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, tiene mucho que no venias a un restaurant así —dijo Nathan, sorprendiendo a Logan al ver que lo conocía muy bien—, no te sientas mal si realmente quieres ir a otro lugar. _

_—N-no, no te preocupes —apretó suavemente la mano del mayor—, este lugar es perfecto. _

_La oración hizo sonreír al cirujano y con un ademan lo invitó a sentarse. Logan rio ante la graciosa acción, porque Nathan lo hizo tan exagerado para alivianar un poco la tensión que aun existía entre ellos, sobretodo porque era la primera cita. Al sentarse, recibieron la carta e inmediatamente se dispusieron a ordenar, viendo que la orden que habían pedido iba a tardar comenzaron a hablar como amigos. Logan al inicio pensó que iba a ser realmente incomodo, pero le sorprendió la manera tan fluida que iba la platica que quedó sin palabras al ver que ya tenían sus platos frente a ambos. Sin duda Logan no fue el único en perderse en la platica y no sentir el tiempo correr, porque Nathan rio con ganas al darse cuenta de lo mismo. _

_Cuando Nathan rio, Logan imito la acción. Aun le sorprendía ver que los temas de conversación abundaban en el ambiente y eso es lo que le gustaba. Tener una conversación amena era lo que le atraía y el castaño hacia lo posible para que eso sucediera. Cuando iban a empezar a comer, los localizadores de ambos cirujanos comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo, se miraron directamente a los ojos y sin perder el tiempo revisaron el mensaje que les habían mandado. La palabra 911***5** parpadeaba en el aparato. Dejaron intactos los alimentos y Nathan sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejo junto a los platos, sin mirar atrás ambos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del restaurante. Pararon un taxi y fueron directo al hospital, que cuando llegaron allí era un caos total. Ahí ambos cirujanos se separaron, Nathan en dirección a la sala de ortopedia donde tenía mucho trabajo, y Logan a cardiología en el cual tenía que prepararse porque entraba a cirugía. _

_El problema fue que hubo un incendio que ocasiono que se derrumbara el edificio donde provino semejante caos, había muchas personas con heridas graves, con fracturas y varios con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado. Fue un caos total que dejó a ambos cirujanos exhaustos, porque al día siguiente ambos hombres aun seguían en el hospital. Cuando Nathan pudo desocuparse se cambio su traje a su pijama quirúrgica, estuvo toda la noche en zapatos de vestir y eran realmente incomodos para correr de aquí para allá. Pero lo que más se lamentaba era que desde que llegaron al hospital no había visto a Logan por ningún lado y aunque habían hecho su trabajo, no podía evitar sentir un poco de enojo al haber sido interrumpido a mitad de una cita, una cita muy importante para él porque se trataba de su amigo a quien quería cortejar. Pasándose una mano por el rostro entró en la sala de guardia para descansar un poco. _

_—No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí —dijo molesto, aventándose a la cama más cercana para poder dormir antes de que lo llamen nuevamente._

_—¿Nathan? —escuchó a sus espaldas. _

_La dulce y cansada voz de Logan lo sobresaltó, porque se dio cuenta que estaba junto a él. En un movimiento torpe quiso pararse de la cama, pero sus pies se enredaron con la manta de la misma que hizo que cayera directamente al suelo. Un ruido secó se escuchó por la habitación, pero para suerte de Nathan y su orgullo, los únicos en la sala eran Logan y él. _

_»¡Nathan! —exclamó Logan al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo, se levantó de su lecho y se hincó junto al mayor—. ¿Te encuentras bien? _

_—Si, si, no te preocupes —dijo adolorido—, fue sólo un golpe. _

_—Ajá, hasta ni tú te lo crees —se burló Logan ante la actitud orgullosa de Nathan—, ven, déjame ayudarte ¿quieres? _

_Sin reprochar nada, Nathan se dejó querer. Se levantó y con la ayuda de Logan caminó a la cama que momentos antes iba a ocupar. Una vez sentado, suspiró. _

_—Gracias —sonrió—, aunque me hubieses dejado mantener mi orgullo ¿sabes? Aun tengo un ego que proteger. _

_—No hay nadie en esta habitación, además ¿De que ego me hablas? Conmigo, ya lo perdiste todo con esa caída —-rio abiertamente Logan. _

_—Deja de maltratarme —dijo Nathan en broma—, no vez que suficientemente tengo con que ya no quieras volver a salir conmigo. _

_—¿De que diantres hablas Nathan Keller? —preguntó realmente curioso por la oración. _

_—De que esta cita no podía terminar de la peor forma posible —comentó cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente—, no, espera si puede haberlo —Logan arqueó una ceja ante el dramatismo del castaño— la horrible caída de hace rato, esa si es una penosa forma de terminar nuestra cita. _

_—Nathan._

_—No Logan —habló con el mismo tono de angustia que cuando llegaron al restaurante—, Grace tenia razón, no merezco a alguien como tú. Realmente quería intentar algo contigo, de verdad me gustas. _

_—Nathan —volvió a hablar Logan. _

_—Pero ahora ni siquiera podré mirarte a los ojos y decir… _

_—¡Nathan! —habló en tono fuerte y con sus manos giró el rostro de su angustiado compañero para que lo viera a los ojos—, dime ¿Quien dice que esta cita ya terminó?_

_El ortopedista se quedó sin palabras al ver como Logan sonreía ante su cara de incredulidad que de seguro tenia en su rostro. Pero una vez que recobró la cordura sonrió igualmente. _

_»En este momento se supone que me besas. _

_Y sin perder tiempo, acunó el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y acercándolo a él posó con infinita ternura un beso en los labios de Logan, que viendo que respondía bien, lo profundizó más. El menor enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y sonrió al sentir los brazos del castaño en su cintura. Sin duda alguna, esa era la mejor cita que Logan había tenido en su vida. _

—¿Logan? —llamó por tercera vez Nathan a su pareja quien tenia la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué? —salió del trance en el que estaba.

—Te estaba diciendo que es hora de partir si queremos llegar a tiempo —comentó, y de sus labios una sonrisa se formó—, tengo la sensación de que fui ignorado en toda la platica.

—No es eso amor —comentó rápidamente Logan y tomó la mano de Nathan entre las suyas—, es solo que recordé nuestra primera cita.

—Vaya —rio feliz por el efecto que le causaba a su pareja—, te lo juro que ese día pensé que había sido el peor organizador de citas del mundo. No puedo creer que te haya gustado.

—Te lo dije —se levantó cuando Nathan lo hizo—, nadie podrá superar esa cita.

—Eso espero —lo besó rápidamente.

Una vez que pagaron la cuenta de las dos bebidas que pidieron, salieron para ir a su destino principal. Logan alzó la vista para ver como la noche estaba cubierta por nubarrones grises que dejaban caer gotas de agua. Inhaló el aroma a tierra mojada que había en el ambiente y no evitó sonreír, pero cuando la primera gota calló en su rostro un sentimiento de angustia lo inundo; su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, sin embargo lo ocultó muy bien para que Nathan no lo notara y resultó. Respiró nuevamente y subió al coche del castaño. En el camino observaba el paisaje, las luces de la ciudad de Boston estaban en su mayor apogeo, había pocas personas en las calles, puesto que una vez que ambos cirujanos entraron al automóvil la lluvia se desató, pero eso no impidió que llegaran a su destino a tiempo.

Nathan se bajó del auto con un paraguas en mano y le abrió la puerta a Logan para que se protegiera de la lluvia. Le dio las llaves al encargado y vio a Logan mirarlo con cara de reproche.

—¿En verdad?

—¿Qué? —preguntó confuso ante lo que Logan le cuestionó.

—¿Marco Bassi? —habló Logan refiriéndose al restaurante frente a ellos—. ¿Qué tienes con los italianos? —preguntó divertido y agarrando la mano de su pareja entraron al restaurante.

—Me gusta Italia, además soy de ahí —le sonrió con galantería—, pero no negaras que estas encantado con esto.

—No lo niego —sonrió.

—Bienvenidos a Marco Bassi —dijo el recepcionista con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con un acento italiano en su habla—, ¿Nombre?

—Nathan Keller —dijo, mientras que el hombre buscaba en la lista dicho nombre, al encontrarlo con una seña los guio a su mesa.

Una vez ahí se repitió el mismo proceso, les dieron las cartas y ordenaron. Fue cuando a Logan le entró una duda que mejor decidió aclarar.

—¿Cómo le hiciste? —preguntó Logan curioso.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A la reservación, tienes que hacer reservación de un mes para encontrar lugar, por eso te pregunto como lo hiciste, siempre has estado conmigo—dijo viéndolo a los ojos—, además, también me refiero al restaurante de nuestra primera cita.

—No lo hagas, es vergonzoso —habló ocultando su rostro con una mano, Loga rio ante eso, pero con una mirada lo hizo continuar—, de acuerdo, hace un mes le pedí a Grace que me hiciera la reservación, y con respecto a nuestra primera cita —el moreno escuchó atento, pero el sonido de un celular a su izquierda lo distrajo por un momento, vio al hombre contestar y salirse deprisa del restaurant, pero lo ignoró—, la llevaba planeando desde hace mucho, y la reservación la hice dos meses antes de que te pidiera que salieras a cenar conmigo.

—Si que es vergonzoso —comentó divertido Logan y Nathan frunció el entrecejo—, pero muy romántico, sin duda eso jamás lo voy a olvidar.

—Eso espero —murmuró, acercándose para poder besar a Logan, pero como si fuese un deja vu, los localizadores de ambos comenzaron a sonar.

Nathan miró a Logan y ambos buscaron su localizador correspondiente y leyeron el mensaje, la palabra 911 apareció.

—¿Cómo la primera cita? —preguntó divertido Logan, ante la ironía de la situación.

—Como la primera cita —y dejando el dinero correspondiente a lo que ordenaron salieron rápidamente tomando un taxi para llegar al hospital.

Sin embargo, cuando iban en camino el taxi se detuvo, ocasionando que ambos cirujanos se preguntaran el porqué. Su pregunta se respondió al ver como había un sinfín de autos adelante suyo y personas comenzando aglomerarse. Hasta enfrente de eso las sirenas de ambulancias sonaban, y las luces de las mismas se veían a lo lejos, Nathan se bajó, al igual que Logan y observaron entonces como hasta enfrente de todo, un accidente automovilístico era al causante de aquel transito. Se trataba de una carambola de gran calibre, y por lo que ambos podían deducir había sido una cadena muy larga de autos colisionados, fue entonces cuando Logan sintió la angustia regresar, vio a Nathan indicarle que entrara al taxi.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Logan, una vez que cerró la puerta del auto.

—Salir de este embotellamiento —dijo decidido, porque cuando se trataba de un accidente automovilístico en Boston, era un asunto grave, sobretodo porque un automóvil de carga estaba hasta el frente y parecía ser que había causado el choque, además de que la lluvia había sido de gran ayuda—, tome la avenida este, y de vuelta dos calles a la derecha.

Con las indicaciones dadas al conductor lograron salir de ahí y llegaron al hospital con tiempo, pues debido a que era un accidente de transito para las ambulancias salir de ese lugar era realmente muy difícil. Sin perder tiempo ambos se cambiaron a su pijama quirúrgica y se encontraron con sus compañeros en las salas de traumas, todos estaban ya con sus equipos listos para recibir la primera horda de lesionados por el accidente. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban viendo las noticias, por lo que solo unos pocos los saludaron. Logan entonces fijó su vista en aquel televisor, viendo aquel aparatoso accidente. No podía creerlo, aun cuando estuvo ahí por como lo mostraban era más que eso. Habían reportado ya a tres muertos en aquel accidente, los automóviles de enfrente estaban casi desechos y el automóvil de carga estaba volcado. Pero se le hacia extraño que aunque parecía que había sido el causante de aquel accidente, no lo era.

—Dicen que los cinco primeros coches quedaron muy mal —escucharon Logan y Nathan a sus espaldas, y al voltear se encontraron con Grace, la neurocirujana del hospital—, el automóvil de carga no fue el causante, causo mucho daño pero no fue el iniciador —explicó la pelinegra al ver las imágenes del noticiero—, el causante fue un imprudente que se pasó un alto y golpeó el lado derecho de un automóvil que al parecer iba con prisa. La lluvia solo empeoró las cosas porque después del golpe desvió al coche al otro carril y los del sentido contrario al tratar de esquivar chocaron con los del lado opuesto. El automóvil de carga pasaba por ahí y digamos que fue el que causo más daño, muchos peatones fueron victimas también.

Logan veía con los ojos abiertos las imágenes del aparatoso choque. Sin duda alguna era muy grave y no dudaba que tendría mucho trabajo aquella noche.

»Pero me alegro que estén bien, el accidente fue por el camino que tomaron.

—Por poco nos toca —murmuró Logan.

—Gracias Grace, suena bastante mal —dijo Nathan, acercándose a mujer con porte autoritario y ojos azules.

—Lo fue —lo miro a los ojos y formo una mueca triste—, veremos que nos llega.

Y con esas palabras escucharon las sirenas sonar, venia la primera horda de lesionados. Escucharon al jefe de cirugías mandar a los internos y residentes a recibir a los lesionados. Y por las mismas ordenes del jefe, todos y cada uno de los encargados de los diferentes departamentos se fueron a su sección para que ellos organizaran a sus internos en turno. Logan sintió la mano de Nathan en su hombro y con un asentimiento ambos se separaron con prisa para ir a las diferentes salas de traumas para poder tomar el equipo necesario para cualquier caso. Logan ordenó a sus residentes buscar diferentes materiales y salió para recibir al primer paciente que venia en una camilla con un interno encima de él haciéndole RCP.

Nathan por otro lado se encontraba atendiendo a varias personas con múltiples fracturas, aunque habían muchos residentes que lo estaba auxiliando, aun había muchas más por atender. Fue a supervisar a los demás residentes pero fue cuando lo llamaron para atender al paciente que había sido la victima principal de aquella aparatosa carambola. Le sorprendió de sobremanera al notar como aun estaba respirando, había recibido el golpe del coche en su costado derecho y su rostro estaba ensangrentado, por lo que ordenó que una vez que terminaran de estabilizarlo lo llevaran a Rayos X debido a que tenia que descartar alguna lesión a nivel de columna vertebral, porque si tenia alguna lesión, se iría directamente a quirófano. Pero una vez que los residentes controlaron las hemorragias el lesionado entró en paro cardiorrespiratorio y Nathan si perder un segundo comenzó la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

—¡Llamen a Logan! ¡Ahora! —gritó Nathan a sus residentes.

Uno de ellos no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo a buscar al moreno, que lo encontró en trauma dos. Observó de lejos como Logan terminaba de atender a un paciente y lo mandaba a quirófano con un cirujano de su sección. Al ver esto entró.

—Doctor, lo necesitan en trauma cinco.

Logan al escuchar eso, salió al mismo paso que el residente había llegado.

—Háblame del caso.

—Masculino de 32 años, victima principal de la carambola llega inconsciente con múltiples heridas en rostro y costado derecho por los vidrios del coche, brazo y hombro derecho totalmente fracturados. Se controlaban las hemorragias cuando entro en paro, Keller realizó RCP de inmediato, no se tiene algún historial de él en el hospital por lo que deducimos no es de aquí, no podemos descartar alguna enfermedad cardiaca —explicó el residente mientras iban caminando.

Cuando entró a sala cinco, su corazón se detuvo. Todo a su alrededor desapareció, no escucho al residente decirle el nombre del paciente, porque aunque habían pasado muchos años ya, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar. Ahí en aquella cama, ya estabilizado, con Nathan a su lado derecho atendiendo las fracturas más graves, se encontraba Kendall. El mismo Kendall Knight que fue su mejor amigo, que fue su amante, que dejó en aquel aeropuerto con promesas, aquel hombre del que se enamoró y que destruyó por completo su corazón.

—Lo siento bebé —la voz de Nathan lo sacó del trance y vio como le sonreía. Sintió entonces un estrujamiento en su corazón—, logré controlarlo antes de que llegaras, oye —llamó la atención de un residente que estaba checando el monitor del hombre en la camilla—, ¿Sabes el nombre del paciente?

—Si doctor, se llama Kendall Knight.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chan~**

¡Por fin, Kendall y Logan en una escena juntos! Bueno no cuenta como tal porque aun sigue inconsciente pero uhhh a partir de aquí viene lo bueno, sé que los primeros capítulos, contando este, son un poco aburridos, pero ya verán como los demás serán más interesantes. Como podrán observar, en este capitulo les puse una pequeña porción de la vida de Kendall y un recuerdo muy importante de la relación entre Logan y Nathan, que ojala les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo.

Espero que no se hayan desesperado por el largo del capitulo DX me emocioné un poco, pero lo hice porque el siguiente capitulo, también tardaré en publicarlo, yo calculo como a mediados de diciembre, es que no inventen apenas si tuve chance de escribir este capitulo XD

En fin, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, cada vez más me hacen sonrojar, una disculpa nuevamente por no contestarlos :( pero ustedes saben que los leo y los guardo en mi corazón, me animan mucho y me alegra saber que les gusta. Pero bueno les dejo las palabra correspondientes del capitulo.

***Interstetal 95 –** es una importante Autopista Interestatal que atraviesa toda la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos, desde Florida a Maine.

***2 Demanda de compraventa** – es una demanda donde una parte compradora y una parte vendedora, hacen el intercambio legal de un bien por otro bien o por dinero.

***3 y *4 –** empresas con nombres pobres porque fueron creadas por mi TwT

***5 _911_** – código para los doctores que se refiere a que hay un evento muy importante que se necesita la presencia de varios médicos, aun cuando sea su día libre.

Creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente lo agradezco de corazón. Un saludo a todos mis rushers queridos, me gusta ver que ahora la sección Kogan en español, está más que viva. Sigamos así.

**Se despide RocKath Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**III**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_El tiempo se sentía extraño, se podía palpar la tristeza y lo apagado que se sentía el día, como si el mismo supiese que algo iba a suceder. El ahora lienzo plomizo era el nuevo panorama de la ciudad de Boston y aquel hipnotizaste olor a tierra mojada se percibía a cada paso que uno daba y esporádicas gotas de lluvia caían con gracia por todo el lugar. Los ciudadanos de Boston, que se encontraban paseando, ignoraban la inminente lluvia que comenzaba a caer y solo unas cuantas personas, consientes del diluvio, corrían para poder refugiarse de aquella repentina y pequeña tormenta. Sin embargo, aun cuando había personas que poseían la fortuna de estar dentro de su hogar, observando como comenzaba la lluvia y agradeciendo la advertencia para no salir, esto no aplicaba para el atractivo hombre que admiraba un tanto maravillado el panorama de aquella ciudad. Ya que el hombre con porte elegante estaba listo para salir y enfrentarse a dicha tormenta para atender un asunto muy importante de la firma donde trabajaba. _

_Había llegado a Boston esa misma mañana, y en tiempo record él ya tenía asuntos importantísimos para el beneficio, tanto de la firma como el de él. Sin duda alguna Kendall lo prefería así, ya que realmente le agradaba distraerse un poco de los recuerdos que traía consigo estar en Boston y agradecía también que el jefe de la firma le diera tal confianza para poder seguir con el trabajo que uno de sus colegas dejó inconcluso. Pero por un momento se quedó pensando en todos los recuerdos que le llegaron esa misma mañana, al igual que el acumulo de sensaciones que golpearon su alma y sobretodo su mente. El recuerdo de su corazón palpitando alocadamente por las memorias de su antiguo amor, le hacían querer rendirse en ese momento y alejarse lo más posible de aquella gran ciudad, pero el sonido de su celular lo sacó de aquel duelo. _

_Alejando su vista de aquel panorama, donde la imperiosa lluvia caía sin piedad, se dio media vuelta y fue a la mesa que estaba frente a unos elegantes sillones de cuero. Tomó su teléfono celular y leyó el mensaje que había llegado a interrumpir sus recuerdos. El mensaje provenía de Richard Strasser, jefe ejecutivo de la firma de Boston, quien le avisaba que había mandado ya el auto que lo llevaría hasta el restaurante Marco Bassi para su reunión. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, pues unas horas antes había estado hablando con su jefe para evitar, precisamente, que le enviaran transporte. A Kendall no le gustaba mucho ir con chofer, sentía que no era libre, pero ya sin poder hacer nada más, respondió con un simple agradecimiento y volvió hacia los grandes ventanales de su lujosa habitación, cortesía claro de la firma, evitando a toda costa tomar asiento; ya que no quería arrugar el traje que llevaba puesto. _

_Al caminar hacia los ventanales, pasó su mirada por la habitación para chocar en el reloj análogo que marcaban las seis y media. Siguió su camino hasta quedar nuevamente frente a los ventanales que eran golpeados con sutileza por las gotas de lluvia que caían sin parar. La reunión que tendría en el restaurante italiano más lujoso de Boston seria a las siete en punto, y aun cuando sabía que dicho restaurante se encontraba relativamente cerca, sabía muy bien que por la lluvia se iban a presentar problemas que lo pudiesen retrasar. Y él lo que más detestaba era hacer esperar a alguien y faltar a un evento de suma importancia. Aun cuando hace años, había hecho eso que detestaba por algo que no valía la pena, y por eso no solo lastimo al que más amaba, sino que él se convirtió en una persona más fría y reservada. _

_Pero sabía que tendría que esperar el automóvil de la firma, solo porque sería una grosería de su parte, rechazar el transporte que personalmente su jefe le consiguió, sin embargo el sentimiento de impaciencia comenzó a inundar su ser, y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando decidió tomar sus cosas y salir de su habitación para bajar a recepción y pedir las llaves de su automóvil. No quería llegar tarde, quería solucionar el problema de la demanda lo más rápido posible, para salir de esa endemoniada ciudad que le hacían recordar a cada minuto que pasaba, a Logan. _

_Al tomar el ascensor se dedicó a escribirle un mensaje a Richard para avisarle que debido a la tardanza del transporte que le mandó, él ya había salido y hasta ya casi llegaba al restaurante, aunque fuese una total mentira, y que no se ofendiera por rechazar el automóvil de la empresa. Pero justo cuando llegó a la recepción del hotel, dispuesto a ir al mostrador para que le entregaran sus llaves, una señorita lo abordó para decirle que su transporte ya se encontraba ahí. Al escuchar eso, no le quedó más remedio que eliminar el mensaje y agradecer a la trabajadora del hotel por avisarle. Observó el mostrador, donde iba a pedir las llaves de su coche, y por un momento las iba a pedir, no importando que el automóvil ya estuviese ahí, pero observó su reloj de muñeca y desistió en ir al mostrador. _

_Con paso decidido, camino a la entrada, donde el portero, del lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba, lo estaba esperando con un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia una vez que saliera a la calle. Le agradeció con la mirada y salió del hotel, con el portero a un lado de él sosteniendo el paraguas y guiándolo al automóvil que se encontraba aparcado enfrente del edificio. Una vez que llegó frente al automóvil, el portero le abrió la puerta derecha del coche, y Kendall se subió en la parte trasera del mismo. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el rubio observó al portero alejarse del choche e ir de nuevo a su puesto. Observó el vidrio del auto que estaba borroso debido al exceso de agua y miro el cielo nublado desde ahí. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio y en ese mismo instante un sentimiento de angustia e incomodidad inundaron su corazón, no sabía muy bien porque, pero rápidamente ignoró este hecho y escuchó las palabras de disculpas del chofer quien señalaba que por la lluvia había llegado así de tarde. _

_—Siento mucho la tardanza licenciado, pero el transito está pesado, sumándole la imperiosa tormenta que acaba de caer —se disculpó el chofer por segunda ocasión, con un tono preocupado. _

_—No importa ya, vamos tarde —contestó seco y observando su reloj—: no sé cómo le hagas, esquiva, busca, vuela, brinca, lo que sea que quieras pero necesito llegar al restaurante Marco Bassi lo antes posible, y que sea por el camino más rápido por favor. _

_—De acuerdo —respondió el chofer, quien un poco cohibido por el tono autoritario de Kendall, se dedicó a obedecer al licenciado que se encontraba atrás de él. _

_Y sin decir una palabra más, el chofer dio marcha al viaje. Kendall que estaba recargado en la ventana derecha del coche, observó la lluvia golpear contra el vidrio. La lluvia siempre le había gustado, era una de sus condiciones climáticas favoritas de su joven vida, pero esa era la primera vez en su existencia que no disfrutaba una noche lluviosa, aun cuando él era apasionado por noches así. Y con eso observó nuevamente el cielo que representaba una noche nublada, y por más que haya ignorado el sentimiento de angustia que se alojó en su corazón, ésta seguía latente. Y fue ahí cuando tomo una importante decisión, si el caso no salía como él tenía planeado, iría al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana para hablar con su jefe y dejar la demanda, aun cuando eso significase que su reputación se vería realmente afectada. _

_Pero eso era lo de menos, el estar en Boston no solo hacía que se sintiese incomodo, sentía que no era lo correcto estar ahí, que no tenía por qué estar ahí además, lo lastimaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Él deseaba evitar el dolor, deseaba alejarse de ahí para no sufrir, no quería salir más lastimado de lo que ya estaba, no quería, era lo que menos quería. _

—Bien, Stone, por favor presenta el caso —habló con autoridad una voz masculina, dirigiéndose al interno que era una chica de cabello corto rubio que tenía la mirada baja.

—Lo que diga Dr. Miles —contestó cohibida debido al doctor que se encontraba con su grupo de compañeros para hacer las rondas—, masculino de 32 años, con fractura de miembro superior derecho, fractura de la diáfisis del humero, aun sin diagnóstico claro de daño de nervio radial. El antebrazo no se vio comprometido, por lo que se utilizó intervención quirúrgica para poder unir nuevamente la parte distal con la cabeza del humero y descartar algún daño del nervio que pudiera dejar inservible por completo el miembro superior. Inmovilización completa con placas y clavos para una recuperación rápida, posteriormente se le pondrá un yeso para inmovilizar completamente y férula en antebrazo y mano, porque aun cuando no estuvieron comprometidos, recibieron traumatismos realmente graves —miro al doctor y continuó—, hubo complicaciones en cirugía por lo que se requirió la presencia del cardiólogo para controlarlo, aún está bajo observación constante pues se deben de realizar pruebas que descarten algún daño neurológico debido al golpe que recibió.

—Muy bien ¿Dime porque no se usó yeso y se prefirió la intervención quirúrgica del cirujano ortopédico? —preguntó a la interna que presentaba el caso.

—Bueno porque además de ser una vía más rápida para la recuperación A una semana del accidente se le observa mejoría con respecto a la fractura, pero sigue inconsciente. Además el día de hoy se practicara cirugía plástica para reconstrucción externa del musculo y dermis que se vieron comprometidos en el día del accidente. Si se hubiese utilizado yeso, no se habría hecho reconstrucción de nervio radial. Y no habría diagnostico alguno.

—Perfecto, la cirugía plástica la realizaré yo —dijo el hombre de cabello rubio cenizo. Quien era el cirujano plástico del hospital de Boston—, buen trabajo Stone.

—Oiga, ¿Podría explicar de qué trata esta reconstrucción? —pregunto una voz un tanto inocente hacia el cirujano.

—¿Enserio Keller? —preguntó con hastió el cirujano ante la pregunta tan obvia del ortopedista que se encontraba en dicha habitación, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Los internos desistieron en hablar, y solo se limitaron a observar la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

—Bueno, juego el papel del conocido de este paciente —contestó con una risa divertida ante la situación que de alguna forma encontraba hilarante—, así que si, es enserio.

—¿Y porque tienes que estar aquí? —preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que tenía que explicarle de una manera sencilla el procedimiento a Nathan; ya que aun cuando fuese un cirujano del hospital, jugaba el papel del pariente que no sabe nada acerca de dicho procedimiento, y las dudad debían ser aclaradas debido a las políticas del hospital.

—Logan no está aquí. Así que es obvio que yo debo de estar con su amigo —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, dándole una sonrisa tonta a Alex Miles.

—¿Y porque no está aquí? Se supone que este es su amigo de años, él debe de estar aquí, mientras se contacta a los familiares y tú debes estar con tus pacientes —siguió alegando con Nathan, quien de alguna forma le divertía ver que el cirujano plástico comenzaba a molestarse ante lo que él mismo encontraba como una divertida situación.

—Bueno, Logan me pidió que lo hiciera, así que tengo la autorización de uno de sus 'parientes' más cercanos. ¡Por lo que necesito la explicación de la cirugía! —habló con diversión, viendo como Miles se comenzaba a desesperar—, además… ¿De qué pacientes me hablas?

—¡Bien! —contestó molesto por la situación—, ¿Moore? —miró a un chico de cabello negro con lentes— Explica al Sr. Soy un Idiota, el procedimiento de reconstrucción y si te hace preguntas, trata de no desesperarte —y con eso se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

Nathan quien se encontraba en la silla cercana a la camilla de Kendall, observó con gracia como el cirujano plástico Alexander Miles se retiraba de mal humor, todo gracias a las habilidades que poseía de siempre molestarlo, y el interno que había sido ordenado por él, se posaba frente suyo. El ortopedista sabía muy bien que esa situación no debería parecerle hilarante, pero lo era. Le entretenía mucho sacar de quicio a uno de sus mejores amigos del hospital. Porque aun cuando siempre se llamaran por insultos o palabras altisonantes, eran muy buenos amigos y sabía muy bien que Alex se divertía de igual forma, claro una vez que se le pasara el enojo y lo viera nuevamente.

Miró al interno y no pasaron ni cinco minutos para que el ortopedista se aburriera de la explicación. Así que decidió sacarlos de ahí, repartiéndoles tareas, mandando a dos internos que siguieran con las guardias y a los demás que fueran a supervisar a los pacientes que había sido víctimas, también, de aquella trágica carambola. Una vez que los internos dejaron la habitación, se permitió levantarse de su asiento y estirarse cual gato para poder quitarse el sueño que aún estaba dentro de su organismo. Cuando estuvo de pie, se acercó al expediente clínico de Kendall, el cual le habían hecho con los días que estuvo internado, y observó la mejoría que presentaba cada día que pasaba. Y entonces fue cuando su mirada se posó en el rostro pálido de Kendall.

Si bien, aunque estaba mejorando bastante, había unos cuantos lugares del rostro del rubio que estaban amarillentos, donde antiguamente estaban los moretones que había recibido por los golpes del accidente y las heridas que surcaban su rostro habían sanado, y estaba seguro que no dejarían marcas. Puesto que el cirujano plástico había sido quien lo suturó.

Pero entonces suspiró, suspiró sonora y cansinamente. Esa no era la forma en la que quería conocer a uno de los mejores amigos de Logan. Al principio, no lo había reconocido, tenía muchas heridas que surcaban su rostro y estas brotaban sangre, aunándole que comenzaba ya el proceso de inflamación, por lo que casi era irreconocible para cualquiera, pero cuando escucho el nombre del paciente y al ver a los ojos de Logan, quien había llegado por su llamado, supo entonces que se trataba del mismo hombre y fue cuando lo reconoció. El hombre que se encontraba en dicha camilla, que estaba en sus manos, que era paciente de ese hospital era sin duda alguna el mejor amigo de Logan, Kendall Knight

Ese día, Logan salió de la sala cinco de trauma, ante la mirada sorprendida de quienes se encontraban en dicha sala. Nathan por más que quería seguirlo y abrazarlo, le era imposible. Pues ahora que sabía de quien se trataba, la responsabilidad era mayor de lo que él podría imaginar. Porque no solo se trataba de un paciente más, se trata del mejor amigo de su pareja y de uno de los jugadores más famosos y respetados de la historia del hockey.

Dejó el expediente de Kendall de donde lo había tomado, y volvió a suspirar por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión cerró los ojos y se recargó en la pared frente a la camilla, encarando al cuerpo aun inconsciente del rubio. Abrió los ojos y se posó en Kendall, su mirada era de preocupación, Nathan aún no podía saber a ciencia exacta si la cirugía fue un éxito total. Tenía en cuenta que así había sido, pero no podría confirmarlo hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, y para ello necesitaba la valoración del mismo Kendall. Eso era lo que le había estado carcomiendo el alma, porque por más que lo desease, por más que quería no podía contárselo a Logan, aun cuando fuese el único conocido a kilómetros del rubio. No podía, simplemente al verlo a los ojos no podía tocar el tema, porque a una semana del accidente, a una semana de ver la incertidumbre en los ojos de Logan, no había preguntado por Kendall aun.

* * *

Lo único que podía observar era oscuridad total. Sus ojos estaban puestos en el techo de aquella sombría habitación. Y lo único que sus pensamientos podían hacer era hacerle juego atan irónica situación, por más que Logan quisiese evitarlo, le era imposible.

Había pasado una semana, una semana desde el accidente, una semana desde que volvió a ver a Kendall y una semana sin saber muy bien el estado del rubio. Por sus residentes, sabía que el corazón de Kendall comenzaba a mejorar, porque el hecho de que haya presentado dos paros cardiorrespiratorios lo habían puesto en alerta de un posible daño cardiaco, pero después de estabilizarlo y estarlo monitoreando día y noche por tres días seguidos se había descartado alguna falla en el corazón. Sin embargo, el monitoreo no fue por él, fue por uno de sus colegas, que también era conocido como el segundo mejor del área de cardio. Pero, de alguna manera haber mandado a alguien más para que estuviera al tanto del rubio, hacía que su corazón se estrujara, puesto que no soportaba la idea de que no fuese lo suficientemente valiente para poder ver al rubio por segunda vez. No podía, por más que se paraba al otro lado de la puerta, simplemente no podía, aun cuando supiese que Kendall seguía inconsciente.

Estaba fuera del caso, eso lo tenía muy en cuenta y de alguna manera lo agradecía. La jefa de cirugías, y por ende del hospital, Elizabeth McFerry, había hablado con él una vez que dejó la sala de traumas. Donde pacientemente le había explicado que aun cuando no era un pariente consanguíneo, se le consideraba como tal debido al tiempo en el que se había relacionado con el joven abogado. Por supuesto que cuando Logan le explico que fueron conocidos por muchos años, omitió la parte donde había sido pareja. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que todo el hospital se enterara de su antigua relación; aun cuando sabía que su jefa no era de ese tipo de personas que contaran la vida ajena de alguien más.

Pero no quería contar esa parte de su vida, no aun, y dudaba si algún día quería tocar el tema nuevamente. Por ello decidió no contarle nada a Nathan sobre Kendall, solo la información necesaria de que ambos eran los mejores amigos, que estaban en una banda pop y que hace diez años que se separaron para poder seguir los sueños que tenían cuando eran jóvenes. No necesitaba contar más allá de eso, y conocía muy bien a Nathan porque él no le pediría más información que esa. Lo único que le incomodaba era que su actual pareja, estaba en el caso de Kendall por las fracturas que había sufrido por el accidente, y de alguna manera le asustaba que Nathan mencionara su nombre al rubio. No quería que Kendall supiera de sus existencia en ese hospital aun, solo si fuese muy necesario. Pero pedirle a Nathan que no lo mencionara cuando Kendall despertara sería muy sospechoso por parte de él, puesto que se trataba de su mejor amigo. Y eso lo tenía en un estado de sopor que de alguna forma intentaba resolver, y lo molestaba, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar eso que evitó por años.

—¿Dr. Mitchell? —una voz masculina junto con los golpeteos en la puerta, sonaron a las afueras de la sala de guardia donde se encontraba descansando. Haciéndose a la idea de que su descanso terminó, decidió levantarse de su lecho y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Dime que sucede —habló con cansancio en su voz, una vez que abrió la puerta y vio al residente que fue su interno y que entrenó para que pudiera pasar sus exámenes ante el consejo quedarse en el hospital permanentemente en el área de cardiología.

—Le traigo los estudios del paciente de la habitación 450, y la familia del paciente 425 quiere posponer la cirugía que se le iba a realizar el día de hoy porque quieren esperar a que sus hijos lleguen antes de que entre a quirófano —dijo el joven, mientras le entregaba un folder con los estudios correspondientes, y caminaban a la habitación 425, Logan escuchaba lo que su residente le seguía comentando.

En el camino, Logan leía los estudios y unas hojas del expediente de su paciente, por un momento se olvidó de todo lo que lo aquejaba mientras escuchaba con atención todo lo que le decía su residente. Caminaron hasta el ascensor para poder bajar al cuarto piso, apretaron el botón y se dispusieron a discutir del caso y cuando las puertas se abrieron entraron pero justamente antes de que se cerraran las puertas del elevador, una mano se interpuso para poder evitar que estas se cerraran y entrar al cubículo de metal.

—¡Logan! —exclamo con alivio el castaño.

—¿Nathan? —preguntó confuso ante la repentina presencia de su pareja. El residente quien estaba con Logan decidió callar y posarse atrás de ambos cirujanos para que pudieran hablar con un poco más de privacidad, que no había por estar en un elevador—, ¿Sucede algo?

—Te estaba buscando, según la enfermera aun seguías en la sala de guardias —explico rápidamente—, pero al menos te encontré —le sonrió.

—Bien, pero ¿Para qué me querías? —preguntó, sabiendo muy bien la respuesta.

—Necesito hablar contigo de algo realmente muy importante —lo miro a los ojos y vio de nuevo esa incertidumbre en los ojos del moreno, posó ambas manos en los hombros del menos y habló más despacio—, se trata de algo de suma importancia, y es necesario que me escuches.

—¿No puede esperar? —esquivó los ojos de Nathan—. Estoy en camino a ver a un paciente que acaba de posponer su cirugía, y necesito darle unas cuantas instrucciones y valorarlo para ver si puede posponerla o no —le comentó, queriendo evitar el tema.

—Está bien —suspiró por la respuesta de su pareja, no lo entendía, quería hacerlo pero seguía sin comprender porque la renuencia de Logan por tocar el tema, pero tampoco quería presionarlo por hablar de eso, sin embargo era necesario que hablaran, era una ruleta de emociones que se estaba cansando en jugar—, pero una vez que termines, por favor ve a la habitación 635. Sé muy bien que no quieres hablar del tema, pero es de suma importancia tu presencia en ese lugar. Seguimos sin contactar a los parientes, el más cercano eres tú —Nathan observó cómo los ojos de Logan miraban el suelo—, te lo pido, te lo pido como pareja y te lo exijo como el tratante de mi paciente. Sale de cirugía en una hora, Alex te mandara mensaje.

Y sin más Nathan salió del elevador una vez que se detuvo en el sexto piso. Al cerrarse las puertas tras él, Logan sintió como su corazón se encogía y el sentimiento de angustia que sintió el día del accidente, regresaba a su sistema. El resto del camino a la habitación de su paciente fue en silencio total. El residente no hablaba, solo lo necesario y lo único que recibía de Logan era simples palabras que decidió por callar.

Al llegar con su paciente, Logan lo autorizó de posponer la cirugía para la próxima semana, viendo que no había riesgo alguno si esperaba. Le dio indicaciones al residente de vigilarlo cada cinco horas y con ello se retiró de allí. Tomó nuevamente el elevador y fue a la planta baja, donde se encontraba la cafetería del hospital. Todavía faltaba más de media hora para que Alexander Miles le mandara un mensaje avisándole que Kendall había salido de cirugía. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era esperar. Esperar el momento de volver a ver a Kendall Knight. Esperar hasta que le mandaran el mensaje y poder hacerse a la idea mientras tanto, de que aquel que lo lastimo hace años había vuelto a su vida.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

* * *

—¿Cómo salió la cirugía? —preguntó Nathan una vez que vio a Alex acercarse al islote de enfermeras a entregar el expediente de Kendall Knight. Todavía usando su gorro quirúrgico un una bata azul.

—Oh pero si es el Sr. Soy un Idiota, 'vamos a jugar a ser un inepto' —comentó divertido, Nathan hizo una mueca de risa, pero Alex conocía a su amigo y sabía muy bien cuando algo lo incomodaba, así que decidió hablar—: salió mejor de lo que yo esperaba, sin embargo aún me preocupa que siga inconsciente. En la cirugía no presentó complicación alguna, cuando lo sacamos de anestesia observamos que puede respirar por si solo —siguió explicando, y ambos cirujanos comenzaron a caminar a la habitación del rubio—, pero estoy a punto de sacar la conclusión de que sufrió un traumatismo tan grave que ha afectado a su sistema nervioso, y es por eso que aún no ha despertado del letargo.

—Necesitamos decirle a Grace sobre el caso —habló Nathan decidido. Deteniendose enfrente de la habitacion 635, y Alex encarándolo.

—Ya le pasé el expediente, de paso también va a valorar la reconstrucción del nervio radial que le hiciste hace una semana. Va a venir una vez terminando la cirugía que tiene.

Nathan lo miró a los ojos con consternación, pero agradecido por la atención de su amigo. Alex, quien era más alto que el castaño lo vio con preocupación. No lo podía creer, su amigo se estuviera comprometiendo mucho más en el caso, sentimientos que no le correspondían estaban a punto de nublar la vista del ortopedista.

»Nathan, dime que ya hablaste con Logan —tanteó el terreno.

—Ya lo hice —explicó con voz suave—, de hecho está esperando por tu mensaje para que pueda subir —se cruzó de brazos y por las ventanillas de la habitación, observó como las enfermeras acomodaban la camilla y arreglaban todo lo necesario para el paciente.

Una vez que las enfermeras comprobaron que todas las máquinas de monitoreo estuvieran bien, y que el paciente pudiera respirar por sí solo, salieron de ahí bajo la mirada de los cirujanos fuera de dicha habitación. Nathan fue el primero en pasar a la habitación, una vez que las enfermeras ya estaban lejos, seguido de Alex quien le mandaba el mensaje a Logan por medio de su localizador. El castaño observó la acción.

—Bien, le acabo de mandar el mensaje —le mostro el localizador, y Nathan asintió ante lo dicho—, lo único que debemos de hacer ahora es esperar.

—De acuerdo —dijo en tono bajo, posando su mirada en el cuerpo del rubio.

_¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? El único recuerdo que había en su mente era cuando subió al coche de la empresa y pudo sentir la angustia inundar su corazón. Eso era lo único que podía recordar. Después de eso, un golpe ensordecedor lo sacó de balance y a partir de ahí todo era borroso. Tan borroso que no se comparaba con el vidrio del coche y las gotas de lluvia golpear. Tan borroso como el sentimiento que estuvo en su corazón por años y que únicamente para Logan. Tan borroso como tal. _

_No sentía dolor, no sentía nada. Ni si quiera podía identificar si el lugar desconocido donde se encontraba era blanco o negro. O si tenía cuerpo o simplemente era parte del ambiente. Kendall se sentía tan liviano como su fuese una corriente de aire, se sentía tan libre como el agua. Sin embargo ese sentir comenzó a desaparecer, y entonces volvió a sentir su cuerpo, y su cuerpo era pesado, muy pesado. Y una punzada de dolor se concentró en su brazo derecho. El dolor era insoportable tanto como la pesadez de su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le hacía entrar en pánico era no saber el porqué de dichas sensaciones. Y esas voces. _

_Había voces a su alrededor. Voces que no reconocía, dichas voces que discutían y que no podía identificar, trataban de hablar con una voz, una que reconocería a kilómetros. _

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —_dijo la voz que Kendall reconocía muy bien. _

_Pero no podía, no podía de ser él. No podía aceptar que esa voz fuera de él, se supone que estaba en Cambridge, no podía estar en Boston. _

_—Lo-Log- —trato de hablar, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía escuchar su propia voz, y lo peor de todo es que no podía ver nada y confirmar que se trataba de él. _

—Necesitamos hacerle una tomografía —_habló una voz femenina, y dicha voz le pareció realmente desconocida pero cálida—. _Tenemos que descartar cualquier daño.

—De acuerdo, háganlo —_dijo Logan, pero comenzaba a escucharlo lejano. _

_Kendall, por todos los medios logró articular una sola palabra: _

—¿Lo-Logan?

La sola mención de su nombre hizo que se detuviera en seco en la entrada de la habitación 635. Los cirujanos presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo la neurocirujana que había llegado al llamado de Alex Miles. Nathan se acercó al rubio y comenzó a realizarle un examen de rutina, tratando de contener la sorpresa al estar presente de cuando despertara Kendall. Logan quien aun seguía de espaldas, no quería voltear, no podía. El escuchar la voz, hizo que su corazón se estrujara más. Esa voz lo trajo a la realidad. Y solo significaba una cosa.

Kendall había vuelto a su vida.

* * *

—Vaya que nos diste un buen susto —comentó Nathan mientras las enfermeras ayudaban a Kendall en enderezarse y el castaño se ponía su estetoscopio para poder revisar la frecuencia respiratoria y cardiaca del rubio.

Afuera de la habitación estaban Alex y Grace hablando acerca del despertar de su paciente. Logan por otro lado, se encontraba afuera, sin hablar y sin moverse. Nadie pregunto, nadie quiso atreverse en mencionar algo que fuese a incomodar a Logan. Todo lo atribuían a que el moreno jamás pensó en reencontrarse con su mejor amigo en dichas circunstancias. Kendall por otro lado se sentía desorientado, y realmente mareado. Al momento de despertar todos los recuerdos golpearon su cara. La llegada a Boston, la ida a la firma, la reunión con el representante de Cuba de Sagra, la llegada del transporte de la empresa y sobretodo la decisión de irse de Boston. Pero lo que más le causaba dolor y pánico era el terrible accidente que lo llevó al borde de la muerte. Y no contendiéndose preguntó:

—Disculpa —habló con voz ronca, debido a la sequedad de su boca por la anestesia usada para la cirugía reconstructiva—. ¿En qué hospital me encuentro?

Dicha pregunta, no sorprendió a Nathan, y comprendiendo la confusión del momento contestó pacientemente:

—Estas en el Hospital General de Boston —siguió con el chequeo, decidiendo comentar todo y aclarar de una vez por todas las dudas que sabía iba a tener—, hace una semana hubo un accidente, una carambola de gran escala que dejaron a muchos heridos y de paso muchas personas fallecieron. Por desgracia estuviste inmerso en dicho accidente. Pero afortunadamente llegaste a este hospital con vida —terminó el examen y anoto los resultados en el expediente de Kendall—, y ahora estas aquí, platicando conmigo —le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Estuve en coma o algo así por una semana? —preguntó lo más lento posible, ya que su garganta realmente le mataba, y trataba por todos los medios no mirar hacia la puerta, donde vio que Logan salió.

—Pues, en coma como tal, no —se recargó en la mesa que estaba frente a la camilla de Kendall y donde estaba el expediente—, digamos que tu mente creo como un escudo para poder bloquear todo ese dolor que sentiste al momento del accidente. Cuando llegaste al hospital estaba inconsciente y con heridas graves.

—¿Y ya estoy mejor? —preguntó con un poco de temor, pues el yeso y vendas que llevaba en su hombro y brazo derecho, le preocupaban bastante.

Vio como el medico de cabello castaño, miró hacia la puerta. Después lo volvió a ver y le sonrió, y con un leve asentimiento se disculpó y salió por donde vio que Logan hizo lo mismo. Con él se quedaron las enfermeras que comenzaron a realizarle las preguntas pertinentes para poder contactar de una buena vez a los familiares cercanos del rubio. Contestaba lo necesario, y con parsimonia, y mientras eso hacía, su mirada no pudo evitar irse a la ventanilla, donde la imagen del moreno era clara. Observó al médico que le hiso el examen hablar con Logan quien se encontraba realmente serio y a los otros dos médicos que no reconocía, terminar de hablar. La mujer de cabello negro se despidió del médico más alto y este se retiró. Observó también como la misma doctora ponía una mano en el hombro del menor y con una mirada lo incitaba a caminar. Y fue ahí cuando desvió su mirada a otro lado.

—¡Muy bien! —habló con entusiasmo la doctora, y Kendall la reconoció por la voz cálida que poseía—. Me alegro de ver que estés mejor, mi nombre es Grace Patterson y soy la neurocirujana del hospital.

—No me presente hace un rato —comentó divertido el castaño—, mi nombre es Nathan Keller y yo soy tu médico tratante, soy el cirujano ortopedista del hospital. Bien Kendall estamos aquí por dos cosas muy importantes.

Kendall al momento de escuchar eso sintió un estrujo en su corazón. E inconscientemente busco con la mirada a Logan, quien al ver dicha acción se posó al lado del rubio, pero sin tocarlo. Manteniendo siempre la distancia, dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por Grace.

—Como ya te expliqué, ha pasado una semana desde el accidente automovilístico, y fuiste en verdad muy afortunado —comentó sinceramente Nathan, y luego tomo las radiografías que le pasó Grace y las puso en el negatoscopio que estaba en la habitación—, sin embargo, sufriste un traumatismo realmente grave en tu brazo y hombro derecho. Debido al estado de inconsciencia se realizó todo lo posible para poder estabilizarte y sobretodo curar esas fracturas. Se te sometió a tres cirugías, la primera fue para poder poner esta parte de tu humero —señaló la parte de la cabeza del humero—, en su lugar junto con esta parte distal. Se te pusieron placas y tornillos, no tan invasivos como piensas, para que exista una recuperación rápida, sin embargo…

—Al momento de la fractura, el nervio radial se vio afectado —siguió hablando Grace, observando como a cada palabra el alma de Kendall comenzaba a romperse. Logan permanecía callado—. El nervio radial es el que te da movimientos en tu brazo, antebrazo, mano y dedos. Este nervio salió realmente dañado, por eso se realizó la segunda cirugía donde se te reconstruyo el camino del nervio. El diagnóstico es favorable, pero no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta hasta poder ver una mejoría en la fractura y empieces a mover tu brazo.

—Tu tercera cirugía fue la que se realizó hoy, fue reconstructiva —explico Nathan—, el cirujano plástico no está, pero es de los mejores. Se te reconstruyo musculo y conexiones nerviosas faltantes, además de dermis. El pronóstico es bueno, pero debido a que soy tu médico tratante hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar seriamente.

Ante las palabras serias de Nathan, Logan sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, y esto ocasiono que posara su mirada en el rostro de Kendall, quien miraba con atención a Nathan y a Grace, esperando la noticia.

»Dadas las circunstancias y los traumatismos que sufriste, hay una posibilidad de que ya no puedas volver a jugar Hockey.

La oración fue directa y sin rodeos. Kendall no supo que decir, Logan cerró los ojos y Grace solo observó todo. Nathan se sentía realmente impotente ante lo que había dicho, pero era médico y por más que hubiese querido salvar el futuro de aquel talentoso jugador de Hockey sabía que era imposible. Logan abrió los ojos y observó con atención la expresión del rubio, quien tenía la mirada baja y una mueca de consternación.

—Lo siento mucho Kendall —habló Grace—, necesitamos hacer más pruebas, pero existe esa posibilidad de que no recuperes al 100% la movilidad de tu brazo.

—Pe-pero si existe una posibilidad de que ya no pueda volver a jugar Hockey —dijo, intentando controlar el temblor de su voz—, también hay una posibilidad en que pueda recuperar por completo la movilidad del brazo, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, sí, pero… —comenzó a decir Nathan pero fue interrumpido.

—Sí, si hay una posibilidad —señaló Grace con voz fuerte.

—¿De-de verdad? —murmuró Kendall con esperanza, y observó a Logan mirar con el mismo sentimiento a quienes el suponía eran sus compañeros.

—Si Nathan —comentó Grace—, si hay una posibilidad de que el brazo recupere al 100 su función, pero para ello se necesita meses, quizás más tiempo de terapias y estudios acerca del nervio dañado. Pero si hay una posibilidad.

Ante lo dicho, Kendall sintió esperanza. Y observó cómo los cirujanos frente a él comenzaban a discutir el tratamiento adecuado.

Logan, por otro lado permanecía callado. Y trataba a toda costa mirar a Kendall. Le incomodaba estar ahí habían sido muchos años sin verlo. Habían sido años de lucha por olvidar todos esos recuerdos que lo lastimaban, pero sabía que si no hubiese estado ahí, Kendall no habría soportado tremenda noticia. Sabía muy bien que el Hockey era la vida misma del rubio, y si había una posibilidad de que no volviera a jugar nunca más, la vida de su amigo terminaría en ese momento. Y fue en ese mismo instante en que la angustia de su corazón comenzó a desaparecer, y no solo la de él; Kendall también sentía esa angustia irse. Y por un momento se sintió tranquilo, porque no importaba la historia que tuvieron, no importaba que el rubio lo hubiese lastimado tanto, él seguía siendo un amigo suyo y él por más recuerdo malos que venían a su mente ante la mención del rubio, nunca, jamás en su vida iba a dejar a un amigo solo.

Él era leal, aunque hace tiempo, no lo fueron para él.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OMG, no me golpeen, les juro, les juro que lamento la tardanza tan aberrante que tuve. Pero comencé con nuevo cuatrimestre en medicina y todos se me junto, se me complico. Estaba a punto de ponerme en Hiatus de nuevo, pero sus comentarios me hicieron reflexionar y a las 2 de la mañana a un día de tres exámenes XD estoy aquí subiéndoles el capítulo.

Ojala les haya gustado y no haya sido extraño. Si notan algún error, háganmelo saber.

Como verán hay dos nuevos cirujanos en nuestra historia, si se trata de Alexander Miles y Grace Patterson. Uno de ellos tendrá un papel muy importante, la cosa es que no se los diré ustedes tendrán la incertidumbre por quien de los dos será.

A partir de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán mucho más interesantes, los lapsos de tiempo se volverán más largos en la historia, por lo mismo para no hacerlo tan aburrido escribiendo día tras día. Así que a lo mejor pasara una semana entre evento y evento o tres días o ustedes ya lo descubrirán.

By the way I receive a lot of messages of people form United States asking me if I could do an English version of Bretahe. You don't know how excited and happy I was when I read that kind of petitions, because is so amazing that people from another country with different language than Spanish, reads this crazy story. I can't promise the story because as you can see… my English sucks, but I will try. :-)

Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, como yo al escribirla y que no me abandonen por tremenda tardanza. No prometo actualizar más rápido, pero al menos no tardaré mucho. Un saludo a todos mis lectores, sin ustedes esta historia estaría en HIATUS. Dejen sus comentarios que les gusta, que no, si tienen dudas ustedes pregunten, ¿peticiones? Hare lo mejor ;)

**Se despide RocKath Girl**


End file.
